Adventures at Freddy's: Night Zero - Strange Beginnings
by Zephire98
Summary: Zephire, a mild-mannered guy, takes a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Little does he know that things will change not only for him, but for those close to him, as well as a certain group of characters out to get him. Mainly Freddy. Rated K-Plus! (Note! This is a prologue for the REBOOTED series!)
1. Prologue

**Prolouge: A New Night Job**

_Bree! Bree!_ Zephire opened his eyes to a fuzzy world. No, that was what his vision looked like. He rubbed his eyes, blinked, then silenced his alarm clock. He trudged sleepily to his kitchen. As he felt more aware of his surroundings, he made himself some dry cereal. Zephire's apartment wasn't the best you'd expect from. The apartment was mainly bare, with the exception of a television, a blue couch with a slight tear in it's fabric, a small coffee table, a bed in the bedroom, and a dresser for his clothes. The apartment was small, only a main area that acted as the kitchen and living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. The walls were dull and colorless, the carpets thin and torn. The bathroom had tiled floor, but it was chipped over time and now it looked more like a stone floor. Zephire knew he couldn't afford a more fancier apartment. His job only made enough money to pay the rent and for regular needs. Speaking of a job, Zephire had gotten a letter in the mail from the grocer he worked for. It was light, possibly a note of urgency. Opening the white envelope, Zephire blankly stared at a pink piece of paper. When he saw it, he knew what it was: a notice of termination. Reading it, Zephire became pale. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Zephire Burnstar,_

_This letter was sent to you to inform you that the local Quik-E Mart has closed down due to money problems. Unfortunately, there is no other similar locations of Quik-E Marts anywhere. Thus, you will be terminated along with the other employees. Please find another line of work as soon as possible._

_Thank you,_

_Mr. Davis, Business Ambassador_

Zephire leaned back on the couch, distress coming over him. _Great! Without a freaking job, I can't pay the rent for this apartment! I'm still fifty bucks short! Where the heck am I going to find a new job?_ Zephire sighed in utter disbelief. Then, he noticed the unread newspaper on the table. "Must have been Mrs. Kinley..." he said to himself. Mrs. Kinley, his next-door neighbor, usually brings in the newspaper for him when he's asleep. He picked up the newspaper, unrolled it, then looked at the help wanted sections. The posts were out of his skill: Plumbing, carpenter, mechanic, and even a doctor. Then, he noticed a small ad in the corner of the section. It was an ad for a pizzeria. But not just any pizzeria. It was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "Help wanted... night guard... twleve to six... Yeah, forget that!" Zephire muttered. But then he saw the payment. "Holy cow! A hundred and twenty bucks!?" Zephire just stared at it. Then, faster than you can say "Sonic the Hedgehog," Zephire sped to his room, got his clothes on, and rushed out the door to his car.

As Zephire drove around town, Zephire remembered how small the community was. There was only five schools, twleve restaurants, two banks, three hotels, and one public pool. As he drove past the now closed Quik-E Mart, he saw Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He frowned. He saw that the place was barren. Almost. There were only a few cars in the parking lot. Then again, it was only morningtime. He pulled into the parking lot and parked his blue Volkswagen Beetle. Getting out and walking up to the door, he knocked on it three times. At first, nothing happened, then he heard voices. "Jerry! Would you get that door!" "Sure thing, Mr. Baxter, sir!" "Stop standing there and... OH! I'll be in the office!" Soon, a figure appeared in the doorway. Opening the door, Zephire noticed the figure was a tan-skined man with blonde, short hair, a blue jacket, white tee shirt, black jeans, and green eyes. He seemed friendly, even with the rugged look on his face. "Hello, sir. We're not opened yet, so unless you are here for a job, you might want to leave and come back later." the man said calmly. "I'm here for the night guard job. Is it still available?" The man stared blankly, then muttered, "Gosh darn it. Another one to..." He turned towards the Dining Area. "Hey, Mr. Baxter! We have a guy willing to do the night guard job!" From the direction of the man's speech, a gruff, angry voice was heard from it. "Well, it's about time! I was thinking we might have to resort to you being-!" A man came stomping down a hallway, looked about in his fifties, was a bit on the wide side, and had aging, gray hair. His eyes were blue, but the way they express anger, they were fiery red! He stopped in front of Zephire, resorting to a calmer tone. "Hello, sir. What might be your name, if I give a care." "Zephire Burnstar, at your service, sir!" Zephire cheerfully said. The manager looked at Zephire, then bursted into laughter. "Bwa ha ha! A high-schooler? You must be joking! We're looking for actual men!" Zephire glared. "I'll have you know," Zephire angrily snapped, "that I can handle a job like this! Besides, if it's available, then I'm in." The manager resumed a firm composture. "Alright. Come with me."

Zephire walked behind the chubby manager towards his office. As they did, Zephire noticed something in the corner of his eyes. He turnd to see three animatronics: a purple bunny or rabbit, a yellow chicken, and a brown bear. They seemed lifeless when not playing tunes. Zephire shivered when he thought he saw the bear turn towards him and stared, but he was imagining things. When he entered the office, the manager became serious. "So, you know that the shift goes from midnight to six in the morning, kapeesh?" Zephire nodded in agreement. "Well, you use this tablet to monitor the cameras, the buttons to check the hall lights and close the doors, and the power usage on the tablet. We conserve power here at night, so don't waste it!" Zephire nodded once more. "Good. Now get out, and come back when your shift begins!" "Yes, sir!" Zephire said. Zephire rushed out towards the enterance. As he walked out of the building, the purple bunny turned his head towards the teen. _Poor lad, he'll want to think about getting that job, because things won't go well for him. Be safe, lad._

_**Author's Note: Hey, guys! It's ZephireOsini here! For those who notice that my other stories are gone, it is because I've rebooted the series. I couldn't find good material and also didn't feel like continuing the 2014 version, so in the spirit of New Year Resolutions and 2015, I have brought to you the new Adventures at Freddy's series! This night will serve as the prolouge to the new series and will tell of my first five nights at the place. The characters are reworked as well, with the true badbone of the group will be Freddy, mainly because he's the leader. Bonnie will be the more calm, kind spirit of the group, fearing safety for Zephire. Chica will be a tomboyish girl, doing things her way. Though she might be strong-headed, she is caring and cheerful. Foxy, eh, he's still the salty pirate he is. Though, I'm not sure if I'll continue writing his speech in pirate speak. It's hard to make him speak pirate. Foxy will be aggressive, but only when provoked. Otherwise, he's a mellow pirate with a laid-back personality, due to him being in retirement for a long time. Other characters will probably not appear in this Night, but will in later Nights. And Max will return, that I'm sure of. But not in this Night. So, see you in the next chapter! *checks cameras***_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The First Fright**

Zephire walked into the dim-lit office. Sitting in the black rolling chair, he grabbed the tablet from the desk. Feeling sweaty, he turned on the fan. After a few minutes, the phone rang. "Hmm?" Zephire looked at the outdated phone. After three rings, the phone clicked. A voice came on the speakerphone.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night._"

"Well, this might be a helpful start," Zephire mumbled, "I probably need help getting this stuff down." Zephire looked at the Show Stage camera through the laptop as the "phone guy" kept talking.

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?_"

"Wait, what?" Zephire was spooked by the Phone Guy's remark about the animatronics. "What does he mean by 'quirky' behavior?" As Zephire wondered, the voice echoed down the halls, towards the main areas.

On the Show Stage, Freddy blinked as he felt loosened by his servos. As he examined the Dining Area, Bonnie and Chica also turned on to "free-roam mode." Bonnie fidgeted a bit. "Geez, it feels like I've been locked up too long." he groaned. Chica rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be silly! It's only been five hours!" Freddy chuckled slightly. "Wait before we get going. Bonnie move when the message ends in the office, then Chica, move when it turns four. Got it?" The two nodded in unison, though Bonnie felt nervous.

Back in the office, Zephire fidgeted with the tablet. He became worried when the Phone Guy mentioned the robots having a "free-roam mode."

"_Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_"

"BITE!? You mean they bit someone!? Geez, shut the freak up already!" Zephire shouted. He looked at the Show Stage again, only this time, he was met with the animatronics staring at him. He flinched. "Geez! This is going to be one heck of a night!" Zephire became very worried. He looked at the clock. 1 AM. It had only been one hour since his shift started, but it seemed like forever.

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only __**real**_ _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._"

"What the heck? What's with this machines!?" Zephire looked at the cameras again, with the animatronics now staring out into the Dining Area again. "This is crazy! Why did the manager tell me this!?"

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._"

"Wha?" Zephire stared at the phone, awestrucked at the message. "Good night my butt!" Zephire check the cameras, but he noticed something different. "Oh no..." The bunny had went missing.

After the message had stopped, Freddy turned towards Bonnie. "Move!" Bonnie nodded weakly, setting down his guitar and slowly making his way towards the Office. Bonnie stopped at the Dining Area when he saw the camera for the Dining Area go on. _Man! This new guy's good at this job!_ Bonnie thought calmly. He didn't want to hurt the new guy, but Freddy would dismantle him if he didn't. "Life's just unfair..." mumbled Bonnie.

"Geez, that bunny's just like a ninja! How did he move that fast!?" Zephire said to himself. He looked at the Show Stage camera, seeing the others still on-stage. But when he switched to the Dining Area again, the bunny was gone! "What the!?" Zephire flicked through the East Hall, Kitchen, and Pirate Cove cameras, searching for the bunny. He soon found him in the Backstage area. "Like a ninja, I say!"

When the camera went off, Bonnie made a move towards the West Hall Corner. As he did, he ducked into the Supply Closet when the West Hall camera began to switch on. "Whew! Almost there!" Bonnie soon managed to move towards the West Hall Corner, staying there, staring into the dormant camera.

"Where did he go!?" Zephire panicked. If he didn't find the bunny, his life was over! He checked the West Hall Corner, jumping and yelping as he met the image of a staring bunny. "Holy crud! He's right there!" Zephire soon heard footsteps to his left. Pressing the light button, he shouted in horror when he saw the bunny. "Hey there, buddy!" it seemed to say in a static gargle. "No! Go away!" Zephire slammed the door button, immediately closing the door. "Hah!" Zephire gleefully shouted. He went back to his chair and looked at the cameras. His glee faded when he saw the Show Stage feed. Only the bear stood on stage. "Crud!" Zephire said, pressing the right door button to close the path into the Office. He found the chicken standing outside, in the East Hall.

"Well, what a meany!" Chica huffed. She just wanted to meet the new guard, but he seemed to scared of her and Bonnie. She walked up to the window and knocked. The lights came on, with the guard screaming at her appearance. "Go away!" he said. "Please let me in!" she said. But the guard thought she sounded static-filled, since the window muffled her voice. "Please? We can have pizza!" The guard shook his head "No! The only way this door is opening is when the clock says 6 AM!"

Zephire shook with fear. He looked at the West Hall window, yelping again at the bunny's appearance. But its face seemed... sad. "What do you want!? Go away, you freaks!" The bunny seemed hurt by the remark, but Chica didn't notice the comment. "Bonnie! We need to introduce ourselves! Hi, I'm Chica the Chicken! He's Bonnie the Bunny!" The bunny waved at the sound of the name. "Hey, listen! You need to leave this job when this night is over! You won't last much longer here if you stay for the rest of the week!" Zephire was wheezing for air at this point. "What do you mean!? I need this job! I need to work for the money!" Bonnie, hurt by the remark, sadly walked towards the Show Stage. Zephire checked the East Hall cams. Chica wasn't there. Switching to the Dining Area camera, both had wandered back to the Show Stage. Bonnie's head dropped, his ears drooping in sadness.

As Bonnie and Chica returned to the stage, Freddy stood there, his arms crossed and his eyes in an angry position. "You fail so badly at this Bonnie! Stop trying to let endoskeletons escape from this place!" Bonnie felt even more hurt. Soon, the clock chimed six times. 6 AM had come. Bonnie and Chica were back in position by the time the sixth chime rang out. _Please... don't stay!_ Bonnie thought hopefully.

Upon hearing the clock chime to signify 6 AM, Zephire put down the tablet, stormed out of the Office, and made his way to the entrance. Standing there was Mr. Baxter. "I take it that it went well?" he said smugly. "Buzz off! You didn't tell me these things were dangerous! I almost got captured by Bonnie and Chica!" Mr. Baxter just chuckled. "I see you got to know Bonnie and Chica." Zephire's eyes glared. "I hope my paycheck covers what I went through tonight and what I might endure later on!" Mr. Baxter's tone became stern. "Young man, you will keeping working if you want to earn your little, measly paycheck. So, see you tonight!" Mr. Baxter pushed his way towards the Office. "Sadistic goat..." Zephire mumbled angrily. "I heard that!" the manager shouted. _You bet you did!_ Zephire stormed out of the building, got into his car, and drove off home. "I'm so freaking tired right now! I hope things get better tonight!" But what he didn't know was that it would get worse. Much worse.

_**Author's Note: Is this thing on? Good! Hey, fellow readers! This is the first chapter of the prologue of the series! What I didn't think here was the old phrase: "Careful for what you wish for!" Anyways, Chapter 2 is going to foretell the rebooted appearance of Foxy, Emma, and the new character Mr. Grant, the apartment landlord. Mr. Grant is the nice landlord who helped get me an apartment in this story. Mr. Grant is not a real person in my life, nor do I own an apartment! Anyways, I'm signing off for now! Catch you later!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Second Ordeal**

_Bree! Bree! Bre-!_ Zephire silenced his alarm and rubbed his eyes. Instead of waking up at 7 AM, he woke up at noon. He got out of bed, put on fresh new clothes, and got out the door. As he was going to his car, he was stopped by a burly man, who looked twenty, with a black mustache, black hair combed to the right, and wore a dark navy polo and blown slacks. "Afternoon, Mr. Grant." Zephire said sheepishly. "Afternoon, Zephire! You seem like you just came back from the dead." the burly man said. Mr. Grant was the landlord of the apartment, but was a good man. He always greets everyone with a smile. "I do because I got a job at Freddy's as a night guard." Mr. Grant went silent, then bursted into a mild laugh. "Good joke there! You had me worried!" Zephire just stared blankly. "I'm not." Mr. Grant stopped laughing and smiling. "Your serious? Well, then, how bad was it?" "Don't ask. Anyways, I have to go. Emma said that we meet up for lunch today." Mr. Grant returned to his usual smile. "Well, have fun then!" Zephire nodded, then he got in his car and drove away.

Soon, Zephire's phone buzzed. _Must be Emma calling!_ Zephire thought. He reached into his pocket, grabbed his phone, and proceeded to answer the call. "Hello?" "_Hey, Zeph!_" a sweet, cheerful voice said over the speakerphone. "Hey, Emma! What's up?" "_Oh, I've been hanging out with Ari. She said she'd come, but she had plans with her family today._" Emma said sadly. "It's okay. Anyways, where do you want to eat?" The phone fell silent for a while, then he screeched at the sound of the name Emma had uttered: "_How does Freddy's Pizza sound?_" Zephire froze. Why did she want to go to a failing restaurant? It made no sense! "_Zeph? Are you there?_" "Yeah, I'm here..." "_You seem a little stressed. Is something the matter?_" Zephire paused for a moment. "Nah, I'm fine. See you in five minutes!"

In five minutes, Zephire pulled into the parking lot of Freddy's. He parked his car next to a white Nissan. He recognized it as Emma's car. He got out and entered the building. He was greeted by the same man he saw yesterday. "Hello, and wel-! Oh, hey, Zephire!" he said in a cheery tone. "Hey. Wait! How did you know-?" "There's a girl wating for you at one of the tables. I'll show you!" The man led Zephire to a small four-person table. Sitting there, messing with a pink iPad, was a girl with reddish-gold hair in a ponytail, wearing a purple drama hoodie, blue jeans, and had blue eyes. She looked up and smiled. "Hey, Zeph!" Emma said, hugging Zephire. "Hey, Emma!" After she finished hugging him, they both sat down. "By the way, my name is George, and I'll be your waiter today! What would you like to order?" "We'll take a cheese pizza, please." Emma said politely. "Okie-dokie! Your order will be out here in several minutes!" As George left, Zephire fidgeted in his seat. Emma noticed this and became worried. "What's the matter, Zephire? You seem as if you seen a ghost!" Zephire blushed. "Well, it's a long story. I got fired from my job at Qiuk-E Mart." "What? Why was that?" Emma asked, her face filled with worry. "The place went bankrupt, so me and my other two co-workers were terminated. I decided to get a job here, since the rent's due on Saturday." Emma's eyes filled with amazement. "Really? What job did you get?" Zephire paused. _How do I explain that I got the night guard position and that I'm risking my life here?_ Zephire thought. He quickly responded. "I got the night guard position here, midnight to six in the morning, from Monday to Friday." "Cool! So how was the first night?" Zephire broke into a slight sweat. "Well, it was... peaceful. Nothing too difficult. It was pretty quiet too." Emily showed amazement once again. "Really? But, what are you uncertain about eating here in the first place?" "Well... erm... heh heh, it's... um..." Zephire looked to the sides then leaned in closer. "The animatronics tried to kill me this morning!" Zephire whispered. Emma's face went slightly pale. "Wait, you mean **those** animatronics?" She pointed to the singing cast of animals on-stage. Bonnie happily played his guitar, Chica singing with her cupcake, and the bear singing with a microphone. "Um, yeah. But they seem harmless now, but at night, they get evil and try to stuff you into a suit that kills you. Mainly because, well, I'm not too sure." Emma put a hand up to Zephire's face. "Please stop, Zephire." She showed a face of concern. "I know your tired and experinced some sort of hallucination, but let's forget about it and just eat lunch." Zephire nodded. But he still didn't feel good about tonight.

At midnight, Zephire found himself in the Security Office once more. "Let's get this over with. I want to sleep peacefully tonight." Soon, he jumped at a ringing sound. He soon realized that it was just the phone. He pressed the answer button and the phone went to speakerphone.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!_"

_Just another recorded message by Phone Guy._ Zephire checked the cameras, feeling a little more confident.

"_I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place._"

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean that they can activate much earlier? Geez, this is going to be harder. He peeked at the camera for the Show Stage. Bonnie was missing from the group. "Great, he's out! Just great!" Zephire pressed the button to close the door to the left.

"_Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?_"

"Good point there." Zephire checked his power usage. It read that there was only 95% left. _Got to be more careful tonight._ Zephire thought cautiously.

"_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._"

"Wait, another character?" Zephire looked at the camera for Pirate's Cove. In the feed, the curtains were parted slightly, showing a darkened shadow. It had yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and showed signs of deterioration on the suit. "What the... what the heck is this character?" He soon heard footsteps from the East Hall. _Chica's coming up the East Hall. Is this where she usually enters from?_ Zephire checked the door light, seeing the face of the yellow chicken light up. He slammed the door button, sealing himself in. "Geez, that was one ugly stare!" Zephire muttered. "Hey, what was that for?" a feminine voice sounded. Must have been Chica's. He checked the camera for the Cove. The character kept staring into the camera, not even moving an inch. "Open the door, please!" Chica asked politely. Zephire shook his head. "Can't take that risk tonight." Zephire said. He check the West Hall light. Sure enough, Bonnie's shadow appeared in the window. "What do you want, rabbit?" Zephire angrily shouted. "I'm not a rabbit, I'm a bunny! And the name's Bonnie!" the purple animal said hurtfully. Zephire opened the door. "Read my lips: go away!" Bonnie looked down shamefully. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help you!" Zephire just glared.

Meanwhile, at the Pirate's Cove area, the animatronic in the curtains noticed that the camera had been off for a while. "Must 'ave been distracted by Bonnie." the animatronic hoarsely remarked, "Time to jump th' landlubber." He lowered his eyepatch, pushed up his dangling jaw with his hook, then proceeded to barrel down the West Hall.

Zephire was distracted by clanking metal footsteps. They sounded like running metallic feet. "What the?" Zephire checked Pirate's Cove. The curtains were open and the animatronic was gone. Switching to the West Hall camera, he saw a red fox with a eyepatch over his right eye, a hook on his right hand, and legs that didn't have any sort of costume on them, rushing through the halls. "Yarr!" the fox yelled. "Oh shi-!" Zephire began to yell as he landed on the door button with his arm. The door slammed shut. Soon, a bang was heard on the other side.

The fox, slammed against the door, was twitching a bit. "Darnit! Th' lubber's faster than meself!" the pirate fox groaned. The fox fell on the floor with a thud. "Careful there, Foxy! You're more worn-down than the rest of us!" Bonnie said angrily at the fox. "Shut yer trap, matey!" Foxy shouted. "Now if ye excuse me, methinks I should return to the Cove!" With a turn towards the opposite direction, Foxy rushed down the hallway.

Zephire reopened the door. "What the hey was that?" Zephire asked, huffing heavily. "Sorry, you'll have to excuse Foxy." "Foxy?" "Yep. He's a retired animatronic. He was put away due to the Bite of 1987." Zephire's eyes widened. "He's the one who bite a customer's head off?" Bonnie shushed the boy. "Don't yell! He didn't really bite a head off, but he did managed to damage the guy's frontal lobe, though it wasn't too serious." _Wow. That's just a tiny miracle for that to happen._ Then, Zephire checked the clock. "Holy cow, it's five already!?" He checked the power gauge. "I might make it to six. I have 21% left." Bonnie smiled. "Hey, I won't harm you. Neither will Chica. But Foxy's a bit wild. And Freddy... well, let's leave that at that point." Zephire smiled, but then realized something. _Oh crud! I've conversing with an animatronic! But... he does seem friendly._ "Tell you what. Though we might be getting along now, I'm still going to be precautious around you and the others. Not saying I don't trust you, but were not on that level of trust yet." Bonnie nodded. "It's fine." Then, the clock chimed 6 AM. "Well, better get back to the stage." Bonnie soon left towards the Show Stage.

After aking sure the coast was clear in the East Hall, Zephire opened the right door and made his way to the entrance. Mr. Baxter came in at that moment. "Well, hello there! There's my _valued_ employee!" Zephire rolled his eyes. "It was better tonight, except for Foxy appearing and almost catching me." Mr. Baxter went into mean mode. "Foxy? You mean that monstrosity? I thought he didn't work anymore!" "Well, apparently, he does." Zephire muttered. "Well, I hope that thing gets scrapped in a garbage compactor! Along with the rest of them, the smelly robots!" Mr. Baxter shoved Zephire down and proceeded towards the Security Office. "Geez! What a grouch!" Zephire rubbed his head and made his way to his car, driving home to sleep off the tiring work.

_**Author's Note: Hey, I made through the second night! But there's still the third night to come! Also, this will be the lastest and almost final appearance of Mr. Baxter, as he will be (ahem!) be disposed of. Also, next chapter will introduce Tanten Caravan (odd name, I know), who is a friend of mine, Aria, also called Ari, and two new characters who are story-exculsives: Thomas, a worker from Freddy's, and Henry, a previous night guard, both appear only in Chapter 3 and the epilogue. So, catch you guys later on the next chapter! *checks door lights***_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Ready for Freddy?**

Zephire woke up to his alarm clock, silencing it and rubbing his eyes. _Man, that was one freaked-out dream I had!_ Zephire thought. He dreamt of being in Freddy's, late at night. He was visited by another animatronic. He thought it was Bonnie or even Chica. But the animatronic turned out to be the bear. It attacked him before his alarm clock went off.

Getting out of bed, trudged to the bathroom, showered, then proceeded to dress for the day. He went to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast, which was simply toast with honey drizzled on it. He switched on the TV and changed it to News on 6. "_...sunny today, with slight chances of hot temperatures. Tomorrow will be partly cloudy with a slight chance of rain in the afternoon..._" Zephire fixed his toast, got a glass from his cupboard as well as some honey, grabbed the milk from the fridge, poured some in the glass, and drizzled honey on the toast. He had taken a few bites when the news caught his attention. "_In breaking news, the owner and creator of the Fazbear restaurant has died this morning. Reports say that the forty-one year-old man was in the hospital fighting lung cancer, but when doctors came to examine him for any signs of progression, they found the man had straight-lined. It happened at five in the morning as the reports go._" Zephire wondered at this. "So the owner has died? Then, what will happen to Freddy's?" "_Speaking of the failing restaurant, the manager of Freddy's, Mr. Charles Baxter, was found missing. He was reported last seen by an employee at six this morning when he went missing. The reports say it was the night guard who had finished working his shift. An employee by the name of George Waters reported the name of the guard as Zephire Burnstar. 'He's not the culprit of the missing manager. He's a nice fellow who's in money problems. He wouldn't do such a thing like this.' Investigations are underway, so Freddy's will be closed for now until the investigations end. I'm Travis Lowell, News on 7!_"

Zephire raced to Freddy's to check out the place. _What the hey happened when I left from work!? Did a robber or something come in and kidnap him!?_ As he pulled into the parking lot of Freddy's, he noticed a police car parked in the parking lot, along with a red Volkswagen Beetle. He knew that it was Ari's. He walked into the building, hearing voices in the Dining Area. "...I'm telling you, we want to know what's going on!" Zephire traced to the voice to be Ari's. He walked in, seeing Ari, his friend Tanten, and Emma all arguing with two policemen, the only ones on investigation. "Miss, we're asking you, for the tenth time, to leave! This place is strictly off-limits until investigations end." "What's going on here?" Zephire asked. Everyone stopped arguing to face Zephire. "Hey, you! Aren't you the security guard from this morning?" one of the policemen asked. Zephire nodded. "I came here seeing what the fuss was about." The policemen both shook the heads. "Sorry. We can't even allow you to enter beyond this limit." "Figured as much." Tanten said. "Hey, Zeph! Want to hang out at McDonald's with the girls?" Zephire nodded in agreement.

Later, the four had arrived at McDonald's for lunch. They began discussing about the missing manager incident. "I tell you, it was a rogue employee who wanted revenge or something!" Tanten said to Ari, who remained unconvinced. "I doubt that. With rumors going around about the place being haunted and the missing night guards, I think it was the animatronics." Emma was slightly in disbelief. "I don't know, they don't seem haunted. I mean, Zephire would have been killed by the animatronics by now, but he had conversations with one of them last night." Tanten and Ari stiffened. "Wait, when did he tell you that?" Tanten said quizzically. "I rode in his car on the way here, silly! He told me what happened last night. It was... Bonnie, correct?" Zephire nodded. "You've been awfully quiet. Anything wrong, Zephire?" Ari asked, worry on her face. "No. Just thinking." Silence fell over the group. "Order for a Mr. Tanten!" an employee shouted out. "Well, there's our lunch." Tanten got up and walked towards the ordering counter. Zephire pondered in his head. _Why does Bonnie care so much for my safety? Why doesn't he kill me like the other animatronics? Is there something else that everyone doesn't know about the animatronics? I need to find some answers... tonight!_

Zephire arrived at Freddy's at eleven at night. He was on the job earlier than expected. George, however, figured that he would arrive early this time. "Evening, Zeph." George said, a solemn tone in his voice. "Hey, is it okay if I ask you something, George?" George showed no sign of resisting the question. "Do you... think that the animatronics have some sort of sentience?" The room fell silent for a while, then George spoke quietly. "Yes, they were programmed to have sentience, but the public thought they were programmed to act like a human, but really didn't have any actual feelings. I never was a public opinion person. I knew that they had some sort of sentience. But why-?" Zephire stopped George when he took a quick whiff of the air. "Euck! What is that horrible stench!?" George smelled the odor, his face scruching up to show his disgust towards it. "It seems to be trailing out of the Backstage area." George pointed to an open door labeled "Employees Only!", Zephire realizing it was the Backstage.

As they entered the Backstage, the smell became overwhelming! They noticed blood on the floor, dried mostly, but seemed fresh. "That cannot be good..." George said. Zephire yelped at the sight of a large shadow sitting in the corner of the room. It was a Freddy suit, but Zephire thought it was a creature. "It's so dark in here all the time! When are they going to place a lightblub in here!?" George fidgeted around the table, finding a flashlight. When he turned it on, Zephire and him both gasped at the sight sitting before them: the suit had human eyes, green-grey in color, dangling from the eye sockets of the suit; human teeth visible within the mouth, and a piece of a purple tie, darkened by bloodstains. "Oh gosh... They killed Mr. Baxter! I recognize those eyes and tie anywhere!" Zephire's heart sunk. _Oh, great! I'm royally screwed! Big time!_

As George dragged the limp suit containing Mr. Baxter out of the building, Zephire went to the Office. Noticing that it was now eleven thirty. "Nuts... work begins in half an hour..." He heard the entrance open from the office. Zephire walked towards the front, only to be surprised by the appearance of Emma! "What the! Emma!? What are you doing here!? It's too dangerous for you to-!" Emma put her hands on her hips, her face show a serious feeling. "I came here to see if things were as bad as most people think here. I doubt that the animatronics have that much murder in them!" Zephire winced a bit. He knew that once Emma had made a decision, there was no talking her out of it. "By the way, Zephire," she asked in curiosity, "what was the waiter doing with the dirty suit?" Zephire tensed a bit, but managed to explain the situation to her. "So... one of them managed to finally kill the manager? Weird... then it's settled! We figure out this mystery!" _I was afraid she'd say that._ Zephire moaned in his head.

At midnight, Zephire and Emma were in the Office, getting settled in for the night ahead. Emma had brought snacks in case they got hungry. Zephire immediately began to scan the cameras when it turned midnight. All of a sudden, the phone on the desk rang. "It's probably the Phone Guy again... let's see what advice he has for tonight..." Zephire pressed a button on the answering machine, switching the phone to play the message.

"_Hello, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died._"

"Thanks for that tip." Zephire stated sarcastically.

"_Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._"

"Wait, what?" Emma asked in confusion. "The Phone Guy's not the most trustworthy source of information, but at least it's helpful." Zephire explained rather dully. "So, what did he mean by 'things start getting real tonight'?" Zephire puzzled at Emma's brilliant question. _That is a **good** question_. Zephire thought. "He meant that Freddy will start doing his own business," boomed a familiar voice. Zephire and Emma whirled their views towards the left door, seeing Bonnie standing there, oily tears in his eyes. "Huh? They can cry? And how...?" Emma's mind was full of questions, most of them were unanswerable at the moment. "Zephire, who's this fair maiden? Wait, I believe I saw you two together at lunchtime this week. What's your name, miss?" Emma smiled warmly. "My name is Emma, and I'm a good friend of Zephire. You must be Bonnie." Bonnie nodded. "And Chica is over here." Zephire said. A yellow figure stood in the window, smiling cheerfully. "Hi, you must be Zephire's girlfriend!" Zephire blushed hard, so hard in fact, his face was brick red. "Chica, not right now! Is Freddy on the Show Stage at the moment?" A low laughter answered that question. "What the...?" Zephire looked at the cameras. On the Show Stage feed, the place was empty. Freddy had moved! Zephire quickly searched the cameras, spying two white dots in the Dining Area. "That's Freddy. He has a habit of taking his eyes out when he moves off the stage." Chica pointed to the dots.

A familiar clanking sound prompted Zephire to slam the left door shut. Foxy had screeched to a halt before he crashed into the door again. "Argh! Th' landlubber's a wee percept've! Must'a be Cap'n Freddy's night tonight!" Foxy said, voice slightly glitching. "Hey, Foxy, how about you stay and chat with our friends?" Bonnie asked. Foxy lowered his eyepatch, shook his head "no", and parted for the Cove. "Don't mind Foxy. He's been stubborn ever since 1987. He no longer performs for the children anymore." Bonnie said calmly. "You don't mean... the Bite? Do you?" Chica put a finger to her beak. "Don't say that out loud!" she whispered loudly, "He gets upset when that's mention around him!" Zephire nodded in understanding.

In the Dining Area, Freddy was waiting for Chica to return. He couldn't move unless Chica came back. "What's taking that bird? She's probably gossiping to Bonnie again!" Freddy cleared his throat and shouted, "CHICA! Please report to the Dining Area!"

"Op! Freddy's getting suspicious! Better move!" Chica began walking back towards the Dining Area. "Freddy might be moving. I'd close both doors." Bonnie said with calm, but cautious alarm. Zephire closed the left door to avoid Freddy getting too suspicious. A deep laughter was heard from the East Hall. A little too close. Zephire closed the right door, then checked the cameras. The camera feed of the East Hall showed Freddy in the darkness, shaking with anger. "Curses! If Chica hadn't been standing around for so long, I would have made it!" Zephire peered out the window. "Tough beans, Freddy! Your laugh gives you away!" Freddy gave Zephire the evil eye. "Mark my words, endo! I'll get you one night!" Freddy swiftly turned around, moving back towards the Dining Area. _That was a little too close..._

At 5 AM, Zephire and Emma were getting nervous. Freddy had made several attempts to make it into the Office undetected, but Zephire was clever and swift. The closing of the doors and a failed attack by Foxy left them at 4% power remaining. _Nuts! We might not make it! Just only a minute away!_ Soon, the power gauge read 0%. The lights flickered off, a rumbling sound signaling the generator running out of power. The whole place went silent. Then, a metallic thud was heard. "Gosh da**it, Bonnie! Get back to the freaking stage!" Freddy's voice boomed with anger. _With that langauge, it's amazing how they're able to still be called a kid's place._ Zephire scoffed at the thought.

A bell rang out, signaling 6 AM. "Well, time to go home." Zephire reached into the desk drawer and grabbed the flashlight. Flickering it on, he and Emma walked cautiously towards the entrance. Reaching the Dining Area, Zephire shined the flashlight onto the Show Stage. All three animatronics were all present. The Pirate Cove curtain was drawn over the area. Suddenly, the enterance opened, a shadowy figure holding a flashlight appearing. "Zephire?" George's voice sounded, "Did the power run out on you?" Zephire shielded his eyes from the light shining into his eyes. "Yeah, why?" George walked to the Backstage Area. As he did, Zephire shined his flashlight towards the Stage, all three animatronics on-stage still.

A familiar hum was heard as the power kicked back on, the lights turning on. "Just throw the switch in the back to turn on the reserve power. We have to pay to restore our main generator." George walked towards the Office, while Emma headed for her car. "See you later, Zephire!" Emma said as she left. Zephire waved good-bye, then quickly took a scrap of paper and a pen from his pocket. Scribbling something onto the note, he tossed it towards Bonnie. Zephire left, feeling tired anyways.

After Zephire left, Bonnie twitched slightly. He crouched down silently to grab the note. Uncrumpling the note carefully, he read the note with his night-vision eyes.

_Bonnie,_

_ Who actually killed the manager? I'm pretty sure it wasn't you or Chica. Was it Foxy or Freddy?_

_ Zephire_

"Well, there's food for thought," Freddy said, slightly moving to look at Bonnie with a menacing look. "Freddy, shut up!" Bonnie said quietly, "We're not suppose to-!" Bonnie froze as his joints locked up, returning to his normal day position. Freddy did the same. _Look out, endo! I'm going to put you back into a suit just like I did with that other endo!_ Then silence fell over the Dining Area.

_**Author's Note: Good lord, this took longer than expected! By the way, Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Now back to business, this took a while to complete mainly for three reasons: A) I was busy with schoolwork. Don't bug me! I'm still in high school still! B) I didn't have any motivation to complete it for a while. C) I wasn't sure of how to write the plot of this story. This is pretty long, about (slightly) over four pages long! Geez, I need an ice-cold Caffeine-Free Pepsi right now! But anyways, look out for Night Four soon! Oh, since I'm on vacation in Texas, expect it to be tonight or tomorrow!**_

_**P.S. I have been doing a series of me playing the first Five Nights at Freddy's on YouTube on ZephireOsini's channel. Yeah, that also took my attention from this story! Sorry!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A Golden Visitor**

Zephire woke up early, feeling more energetic. _That's weird... why am I full of energy today?_ Zephire shook the feeling off and continued to the bathroom.

After taking a hot shower and getting dressed in a blue tee and black jeans, Zephire walked towards the kitchen. In the middle of making his cereal, a knock came from the door. Peeping through the doorhole, he saw Mr. Grant standing outside his door, waiting patiently. Opening the door, Zephire put on his usual smile. "Hey, Mr. Grant! What's up?" Zephire said with a friendly tone. "Hey, Zephire! Just want to let you know that you owe $25 in rent-!" Zephire stopped the landlord's rambling for a moment. "Wait. What's with the low rent cost? I thought it was $75 for-?" "I was given $50 by a mystery contact that said it was for you." Zephire, at first, looked puzzled, then he realized what Grant was talking about. "It was Emma, wasn't it?" "Yep! Oh, the other thing I want to tell you about is that someone named George wanted to see you today." In a sudden movement, Zephire rushed back to his room, grabbed his car keys, and $25 from his wallet, then rushed back to the door. "Here's the remaining $25 I owe. Good-bye, Mr. Grant!" In a split second, Zephire had reached his car, got in, turned on the car, and rushed out of the apartment's parking lot. "Easy there, tiger!" Mr. Grant said to himself, almost as if speaking to a ghostly Zephire.

In a few minutes, Zephire pulled into Freddy's parking lot. The restaurant had few customers today, so there was enough parking space. Zephire walked into the restaurant as if he was a customer. The place was barely empty, with a handful of adults and children being present. The place was still loud from the children screaming, the aging music, and parents yelling. The animatronics on-stage sounded awful, their voice boxes filled with bits of static and glitching a bit. The place was more of a pigsty than it was before the week began. _Geez, did the manager not take any care into having sanitation policies, rules, or maintenance? It would have kept the place going a little longer._ Zephire thought shamefully. He walked in, being greeted with the only waitress. "Hello, and welcome to Freddy's and bla bla bla." she said with boredom in her voice. "Hey, um, I'm here to see a Mr. George." The waitress looked at him with almost non-blinking eyes. "I'm sorry, sir, he's busy at the moment. Would you like to sit down?" Zephire nodded.

After about three minutes, the song had finished, the curtains on the Show Stage being drawn over the animatronics. Suddenly, voices came yelling down the West Hall. One of them was George, the other sounded as some sort of panicked customer. "Sir, please! We're doing our best to-!" George said with calm reassurance. "I don't care whatever you're doing, I want you to get rid of those animatronics! They're dangerous!" the panicked man shouted with nervousness and anger. They both appeared from the West Hall, the man stomping towards the enterance, face red with anger, tears running down his face, eyes red with anger and tears; Zephire thought the man was being a spoiled child. "Sir! Please, you're making a scene and you're only appearing to the crowd as a spoiled brat!" The man's face became furious, walking fast over to George, leaning close to his face. "WELL! YOU CAN GO AND REPORT ON ME TO THE POLICE, BECAUSE YOU'RE A FRICKIN' LAZY BUTTHOLE! GET THOSE S*** FOR ANIMATRONICS OUT OF HERE AND-!" The man stopped yelling at the slap to the face. Zephire had gotten angered by the man's rudeness and childish behavior, standing it no longer, he had unnoticibly walked up to the man, delivering a painful slap to his fire-hydrant of a face. The man got up, rubbing his swollen cheek. "What the heck was that for, you imbecile!?" the man scolded loudly at Zephire. Zephire grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up to his face. "You, sir, are being rude to everyone in this room! I've worked here for three nights and none have gotten me! Most of them are not what you think they are! They're not evil! So zip your freaking lip or I'll have to personally deal with you outside!" The man, now white with fear, was sobbing and quivering. "P-p-please let me go!" Zephire let him go, the man bolting out the door. Zephire took a deep breath, calming himself before speaking to George. "Can we speak in private?"

Zephire and George had gone to the Office to speak. "What was up with that guy?" Zephire asked George. George was silent, looking slightly off to the right before answering. "He's a crazy guy who, like the conspiracy group, the media, and a handful of people, believes the animatronics to be possessed." George said, a serious tone blocking out his normal, friendly tone. "That is just crud, if you ask me, but those kind of people do it to shut us down. And this place deserves better than that!" Zephire nodded in agreement. "I mean, the Bite of 1987, Foxy didn't bite someone's head off, he bit at the guy's shoulder, but the press twisted it, so everyone believes that story!" Zephire interrupted George's speech. "Wait! Foxy didn't bite off someone's frontal lobe? Weird, the Phone Guy said the same thing of the Bite." George continued on. "There was also a kidnapping that the media had spun into a murder story. Five kids had been kidnapped, held hostage in the restaurant's Supply Closet, and were hidden from a crazed employee, who was a 'child's friend'. The police found the children, safe and sound, the guy arrested for twenty years. The media, however, wanted to spice up the story, so they cooked up a fake murder to get Freddy's in a bad reputation. We sued for that, but the effect still took place. It was called the Golden Freddy kidnapping." Zephire showed a puzzled face. "First of all, why make up the entire thing as a murder when they were never killed! And second, what was it called the Golden Freddy kidnapping?" Zephire asked. George bit his lip. "We have a Golden Freddy suit, it was a spare suit for Freddy, but it was used by the crazed kidnapper. It never had any of the wiring or endoskeleton stuff in it when it was made, so it was an ideal costume to wear." Zephire was completely confused. "But where do you keep it? I never saw any 'Golden Freddy' on any of the previous nights." George bit his lip again, looking off to the right again. "We don't know. It's like a ghost. It disappeared after we remove it from the employee's posssession, so it can move. We had a guard say it appeared in the Office on one of his nights, sitting down in front of him like a limp, dead body. He freaked out, looking at the cameras, then, right when he looked up, it was gone." Zephire shuddered at the thought of a ghostly suit appearing in the Office. "Anyways, have to get back to work. Oh, I wanted to let you know that Freddy has been acting strange lately. He slightly twitches at any performance. I'm afraid he might be trying to override his program." Zephire shuddered, heading towards his car. "Where are you going, Zeph?" George asked in his normally happy tone. "To Emma's house. My friends are supposed to meet over there today."

At Emma's house, Zephire, Emma, Tanten, Ari, and Zephire's mechanic friend, Jake, were all sitting in the living room of Emma's home. They talked about news, but they soon began to talk about Freddy's. "So," Jake began, "I heard from the news the manager and owner slash creator of the restaurant are both dead. How'd that happen?" "We're still not sure," Tanten replied, "but I heard that the manager might've died of a supposed murderer or robber!" Ari shook her head. "Nah, that could be it. It could have been an animatronic who stuffed the manager into a suit!" Emma felt a little queasy about Ari's and Tanten's thoughts. "Guys, I doubt that those happened. Besides, those Bonnie and Chica characters are very nice..." Silence fell over the group. "How do you know?" Jake asked. "I was there this morning with Zephire." The whole group stared at Zephire, who had barely talked at all. "Zephire? You have the night guard position?" Jake asked Zephire. "Um... yeah?" Silence again. "How was this morning?" Zephire swallowed hard. "It was nothing. Not too much I couldn't handle. Also, the manager was stuffed into a suit..." "WHAT!?" the four others gasped. Zephire rolled his eyes. _Hoo boy. This is going to be a long day._ Zephire swallowed hard again. "It was either Foxy or Freddy that stuffed the manager into a spare suit. The suit's gone now, but I have feeling that it was Freddy. Or Golden Freddy." The others showed confusing looks. "Who's Golden Freddy?" Emma asked. "Golden Freddy was this spare suit that was meant for Freddy, but it was used by a crazed employee that kidnapped five kids. George said that the suit is like a ghost now. Its location is unknown. It appears and disappears at will, so no one knows where it goes." Zephire explained to the group. "Whoa! That's unbelievable!" Tanten said, jaw dropping to the floor. "Can we go with you?" Ari asked excitedly. "I can't tonight. I'm going solo tonight. Freddy and Foxy get more active and aggressive later in the week." Zephire checked his watch. It read 4:59. "Got to go! I need to be ready for tonight!" Zephire left, waving good-bye to his friends, then leaving in his car.

Zephire arrived at 11:50 at night. He walked up to the entrance, opening the door for a leaving janitor. "Hello, Mr. Burnstar!" said Paul, the janitor. He had white hair, a beard, wore janitors clothes, and had a constant postive attitude. "Hello, Mr. Paul, Have a night evening!" Paul smiled and tipped his janitor's hat. Zephire walked inside, being greeted by George, who simply said, "Be careful tonight." Zephire walked towards the Office with his Quik-Trip Dr. Pepper drink. Sitting down in the swiveling chair. He set his drink down on the desk and grabbed the tablet. He waited for midnight to strike when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Grabbing his phone, he answered it. "_Hello?_" Tanten's voice rang out. "Hey, Tanten! What's up?" "_Not much. I called up to tell you about something that may or may not be important._" Zephire paused for a moment. "Continue." "_Okay, so me, Ari, and Emma searched about the Golden Freddy incident and we found an interview with the guard who previously saw the Golden Freddy suit when he work there. He stated that he saw its face on a poster in the East Hall Corner, which triggered its appearance. It seems to be lifeless as it never made a sound. And-!_" A clock chime sounded the coming of midnight. "Got to go, Tanten! Shift just started." Zephire hanged up on the phone and picked up the tablet.

A few minutes after his shift started, the phone rang. Zephire answered it, only to get Phone Guy's message. It didn't provide much detail on the night. "No new info tonight? Well, I'm fine with that." Just as he was about to mute the call, he heard things in the phone: a door banging, a music box tune that played "Toredor March", pained moaning.

"_Oh no... _**_screech!_**"

The called ended fairly shortly, but Zephire was pale with fear. "They killed Phone Guy?" Zephire mumbled to himself. He checked the cameras, seeing the Show Stage feed showing only Freddy on-stage. The Pirate's Cove feed showed the curtain still covering the area. Familiar footsteps made Zephire look up from the tablet. "Hey, Bonnie. Hey, Chica." Zephire greeted without turning around. "Hey, Zephire!" Bonnie and Chica said in unison. "Hey, did you guys hear the argument earlier?" They both nodded. "We heard you defend us. It almost made me cry to see someone cares about us." Chica said. "Yeah, I guess I'm becoming attached to you guys." Zephire said. "Thanks for caring, Zephire. The manager never really cared about us. I really hated how Freddy ended him." Zephire tensed up. "He did that? For the love of...!" Zephire closed both doors. "What are doing that for?" Chica pouted, hands on her hips. "I heard Freddy's laugh and I haven't been checking on Foxy." Zephire checked the cameras. Freddy was hiding in the girls' restroom. "That little idiot!" Chica said angrily, "Why is he always hiding in there!?" Zephire ignored her protests and checked Pirate's Cove. Sure enough, the curtains had been drawn completely, with Foxy no where to be seen. Foxy's running footsteps were heard coming up the West Hall. A bang on the door signaled Foxy had seen the door closed. "Curses! I'll get ye soon, ye bloody lubber!"

After Bonnie and Chica had left. None of the animatronics had made a move towards the Office in a while. _That's weird... Why are they not coming?_ Zephire wondered. Zephire checked the cameras. Bonnie was in the Backstage Area, very close to the cameras, making an eyeless face; Chica was messing around in the Kitchen, pots and pans rattling around; Foxy was slightly peaking out of his Cove; and Freddy was in the East Hall. Suddenly, the camera feed was cut off by static. When the cameras returned to normal, Bonnie had moved somewhere. As Zephire checked the places Bonnie would flee to, he found nothing of Bonnie until he saw him in the Supply Closet. Freddy's laugh signaled his movement to the Dining Area. Zephire suddenly heard a girl's laugh. _Hoo boy. That did not sound good._ Looking up slowly, Zephire saw before him: a yellow bear sitting in front of him, limp and lifeless.

Zephire froze to his spot. He kept staring at the Golden Freddy costume. It seemed to be stared into his soul. Zephire couldn't move. As Bonnie walked up to the door, he saw Zephire staring at the golden suit before him. "Goldie?" Bonnie said in surprised voice. The suit flinched. "Hey, Bon." the suit said, its mouth not moving. "Who's the new guy?" "This is Zephire! Zephire, this is Golden Freddy, but we usually call him Goldie! Don't worry, he won't hurt you!" Zephire managed to weakly waved "hi", but was still frozen to the spot. "H-h-hey there, G-Goldie!" Zephire squeaked out. "Hey! I'm not like my normal counterpart. I'm a nice fellow!" Zephire managed to calm himself a bit. "Whew. So, Goldie, I have some questions for you. Well, just one: Why do you disappear and appear?" Goldie said nothing for a while, then he spoke. "I'm not too sure, but I'm a suit with a bad endoskeleton. I can only crawl away from the area through a hole in the wall." Zephire froze up again. "Wait. You have an endoskeleton? But how?" "Remember the endoskeleton in the back? That's me. The suit I wear is kept in a secret cabinet in the shelves." "Huh?" Zephire checked the Backstage. Sure enough, the table containing the endoskeleton was bare except for a spare head of Bonnie's. "Well, you don't seem that bad, so I think I might have a smooth night, tonight." Golden Freddy giggled.

For the rest of the night, things went on normally, Zephire conversed with Goldie while he check the cameras for Foxy and Freddy, occasionally talking to Bonnie or Chica. Soon the power went out at 5:55. "Uh-oh. That's not good." Zephire said worriedly. Looking back at Goldie, the suit seemed to have vanished into thin air. "Sorry to go, but I can't be around Freddy right now. See you later!" Goldie's voice echoed. It was silent for a while. Then, Freddy's eyes appeared in the West Hall, glowing in the dark. The music box theme from the phone began to play. "Hey there, you naughty endoskeleton! Time to put you back into uniform!" Zephire's eyes narrowed at Freddy. "You aren't going to do crud!"

Freddy's eyes disappeared and the blue light faded. Then, the clock rang out to signal 6 AM. "Crud! Almost got to him!" Freddy's voice sounded in the darkness, close to Zephire's face. "Come on, Freddy! We're not allowing you to bypass the "night roam" program!" Chica's voice rang out. Freddy's footsteps began treking back to the stage hurriedly.

Zephire walked to the entrance, shining his flashlight on the animatronics to make sure they were in place. Making his way to the Backstage, he found the circuit breaker and switched on the reserve power. Walking back to the entrance, he bumped into George. "Watch it there, Speedy." George joked. "I met Goldie this morning." George's happy smile faded. "Goldie? You mean Golden Freddy?" Zephire nodded. "Well," George said, smile returning, "I'm happy to see you made it through! Have a nice day!" George soon disappeared inside the building. Zephire yawned. "Man, I'm tired. Better hit the hay." As Zephire drove back to his apartment, a thought raced into his mind. "I wonder if Foxy is lonely. Hmm..."

_**Author's Note: *checks cameras, puts tablet down* Oh, hey! I didn't see you there! Anyways, I wrote this story on my trip back home. My vacation was cut short due to sickness of a member, which wasn't me. Also, the final thought is a hint at the center of the next night: me finding a way of making Foxy feel happy. See you on the flip side, everyone! *Closes the door***_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: You Are a Pirate!**

Zephire awoke at 10 AM in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, he walked into the kitchen, making himself some waffles and scrambled eggs. After he finished cooking his food, Zephire went to the TV and switched to News on 7. There was really nothing exciting on it. Sure, the rise and fall of job opportunities did concern those who had no job, but other than that, it was just basic, boring news to him. _Don't they ever get any great news stories these days?_ Zephire thought, very bored and tired. Getting up, Zephire got himself a glass of milk, and sitting back down. Just as he took a sip, he choked slightly as he heard something about Freddy's on the TV. "_This is Jane Donalds here at the local Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. According to certain sources, there's even more trouble coming to the local pizzeria. The deaths, the rumors, and the complaints have forced this restaurant to go on the edge. The local government has stated that the restaurant will close on Saturday at 7 AM._" Zephire's eyes went wide. "They're... they're... closing?" he muttered, almost tearfully. "_The children's business magnate, Mr. Trevor Dashing, is thinking of buying out the business. He plans on turning the entire place into a new restaurant called 'Dashing's Family Diner', complete with new animatronics._" Zephire became stiff and tense. _New animatronics? Uh-oh..._ Zephire soon turned his complete attention to the news. "_However, the assistant manager of the restaurant, Mr. George Hermans, had objections to this idea. He stated that the restaurant may be in hard times, but there may be hope. I'm-!_" Zephire had turned off the TV before he could force himself to watch any further.

Arriving at Freddy's, Zephire parked his blue VW Beetle, got out, and went into the aging building. The place was bare, no business today. Zephire walked in, seeing the tables bare of the usual party hats and tablecloths. There were boxes on the stage, filled with extra heads, spare parts, and rusty pieces. _What's going on here?_ Zephire wondered. He shook his head and continued to the Office. In the Office, working on cleaning the trash left by other night guards, was George. "George?" Zephire said in a sudden voice. George jumped, and spun around. "Goodness! You gave me a fright there, Zephire! What are you doing here?" George panted. Zephire was at a loss of words. "I heard on the news... is it true? This place is going to be sold to a different business?" Zephire's eyes were becoming watery with tears. George bit his lip. "It almost seems that way." George stated sadly, "There's nothing else left for this old place now." Zephire was silent for a while. "What will happen to the other animatronics?" George went silent. "I'm not sure. It's up to Dashing and Fazbear Entertainment to figure that out." Zephire went to leave. "I'm guessing you won't be opening up today?" Zephire said, not turning around. George looked off to the left. "I'm afraid not. But you still need to come into work tonight."

Zephire drove off back to his apartment. Upon reaching the apartments, he got out, walked up to his apartment, entered it, went to his room, and flopped onto his bed. Zephire's eyes had become tearful during his drive back. _I don't know why I'm crying over a failing restaurant. I never really knew it. But... those animatronics... Bonnie and Chica... they seem so nice. Maybe I have some sort of bond forming?_ As he wept silently, Zephire began to drift off into a light sleep.

Zephire woke up in the Office. When he did, he noticed something strange. The lights were out, there was no electricity. The place was silent as well. _Something's not right here._ Zephire got up, grabbed the flashlight from the drawer, switched it on, and looked out into the East Hall. Nothing. Looking into the West Hall, he saw nothing again. Stepping into the West Hall, Zephire walked towards the Dining Area. Nearing the Cove, Zephire noticed the curtains were gone. Foxy wasn't there, the entire area was bare. Looking over at the Show Stage, Zephire noticed that the entire stage was bare. _Where is everybody?_ Zephire anixously thought. His heart raced. Suddenly, he heard a different music box theme. Tracing it to the Backstage, Zephire walked towards the employee-only area. Looking into the room, he saw it was bare, except for a small music box in the corner. Walking over to it, Zephire reached down and picked it up. When he did, the music stopped. _Huh?_ Suddenly, something grabbed him, pinned him down, and...!

Zephire awoke with a start. _Geez! Holy crud! That was a freaky dream I had just now! Almost felt real!_ Zephire thought. He felt his forehead, feeling the sweat he produced in his dream. "Crud. Better take a shower."

Zephire walked out of his bathroom, hair still damp from the water. He got some clean clothes, particularly a yellow tee, blue jeans, and white socks. Zephire walked into his living room, almost jumping and screaming when he saw Emma and Jake in his living room. "Whoa! Geez, give me warning next time!" Zephire said, breathing heavily, "Almost gave me a heart attack there!" Emma slightly giggled. "Sorry, Zeph, but we heard from George that you had a bit of a 'tearful moment', so me and Emma came to see what was going on." Jake said apologetically, "We also came to say that we're having a costume party soon! We hoped that might cheer you up!" Zephire was slightly more happy from the news. "But we need a new location. Any ideas?" Emma added. Zephire thought about this. Soon, an idea came up. "How about Freddy's? We can clean it up and host it there! I'm pretty sure George will agree!" Zephire chimed in excitedly. Jake nodded in agreement. "Good idea! How about the theme?" Emma added in. "How does 'tropical' theme sound?" Zephire said.

A few minutes later, Zephire, Jake, and Emma had went shopping for costumes. "I'm not sure what to choose." Emma said, holding two costumes, one a Hawaiian Hula Dancer, the other a female pirate. "I say the pirate costume! Because...!" Zephire paused pulling out a pirate captain costume, then replying, "... I'm coming as a pirate!" Emma laughed happily. "Yo ho ho!" she said jokingly. They both shared a laugh. "Hey, guys! I'm coming as a surfer dude!" Jake said from the other end of the costume aisle, showing off a surfer costume. "All you need now is a surfboard and some waves!" Zephire said, snickering a bit. "Ha ha. Very funny, Zephire." Jake said jokingly. All three of them laughed.

"So who's in charge of decorations, in charge of food, and in charge of entertainment?" Zephire asked Emma and Jake as they drove to Ari's apartment. "Well, Ari's dealing with snacks and drinks, Tanten is bringing and setting up decorations, Griff is in charge of dealing out invitations and promotion-!" Emma was interrupted by Zephire. "Griff? I thought he was away on a trip to Los Angeles? Or was it San Andreas?" Zephire said. "Griff went on that trip two weeks ago, but he hadn't been in touch for a while." Jake added. Emma looked at them with stern looks. "Oops! Sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to interrupt." Zephire guiltily admitted. "It's okay. And the entertainment is being handled by you, Zephire!" Zephire twitched a bit. "Me? But I don't know what to-!" Zephire was cut off by Jake. "I'll help with that. Besides, I'm coming with you tonight on your night shift!" Zephire said nothing at first, then he spoke. "I guess you can. George doesn't really mind. Just stay in the Office with me. Freddy or Foxy could catch you off-guard if out of the Office." Jake silently said "Yes!", with Emma and Zephire rolling their eyes and smiling. _Oh brother!_ they thought.

At 11:45, Zephire and Jake came into Freddy's. "All right, Jake...!" Zephire began. He faced Jake and pointed off to the Show Stage. "Those are the main three animatronics. You only need to worry about Freddy." He pointed off to the Pirate Cove area. "That contains Foxy, he can run and catch you off-guard if not watching carefully." He motioned Jake to follow to the Office. Upon reaching the Office, they found the Office clean of the trash. George had been wiping the desk down when Zephire and Jake came in. "Hey, Zeph!" George said in a merry tone, waving to him and Jake with his free hand, "Is it already time for your shift? Hmm! Time sure does fly!" George finished up and prepared to leave. "Hey, George! Before you leave, can I ask you something?" Zephire called out. George turned to Zephire with a merry and curious look. "Is it okay with you to use this place to host a costume party tomorrow?" George's face brightened up. "Of course! We aren't going to have business again anyways." As George said that, his smile faded. "Oops. Sorry, Zeph. I didn't mean-." Zephire motioned to say "It's okay." George's smile returned. "Okay! I leave it to you two! Have a good evening!" No sooner had he said that, George had left the restaurant.

Zephire sat down in the aging chair, grabbed the tablet from the drawer, and prepared for the night ahead. "You might want to be ready. Don't stand too close to the doors." Jake motioned towards Zephire, away from the doors. The clock rang out to signal midnight. "Now... the real night begins." Zephire cycled through the cameras, checking the Cove and Show Stage to make note of the animatronics' locations. After an hour, no movement had been made. "That's weird. They usually move earlier than this. I wonder what's up?" Zephire noticed that Jake was checking the tablet. "So, you check the cameras with this? Well, at least they make it more convinent than using a computer on a desk!" Jake studied the tablet, checking the Cove camera. He gasped at what he saw. "Zephire... the curtain's drawn!" Zephire tensed. "Oh crud! I must've been too inactive!" Zephire slammed the door button for the left door. But something was up. He didn't hear any running footsteps. "Huh? That's funny." Zephire opened the door, using his flashlight to check the West Hall. He checked the West Hall Corner as well. Both showed nothing. "Did he return?" Zephire asked Jake, motioning to the tablet. Jake checked the camera. "Nope. Curtain's still drawn." Jake switched to the Show Stage. "The animatronics are gone!" Zephire closed the right door to make sure Freddy didn't enter the room. Grabbing the tablet, Zephire switched cameras. Backstage, nothing. Kitchen, silent. Restrooms, Freddy was present. Supply Closet, bare. When he switched to the Dining Area, he saw the other three. They were playing on some tables they put together along with some other objects. It looked a bit like a pirate ship.

In the Dining Area, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica had decided to play their favorite game: Pirates. It was Foxy's favorite especially. Foxy was captain, while Bonnie and Chica were the crewmates. "Yar har! Fiddle-le-dee! You are a pirate!" they sang. "I'm looking out for any enemy ships!" Chica said exuberantly. Using a fake telescope, she scanned the room. They were having so much fun! Meanwhile, in the Restrooms, Freddy heard the noise the others were making. _What are those slackers doing!? I swear, if they're playing that stupid game again...!_ Freddy thought angrily. He walked ferociously towards the Dining Area. Seeing them "sailing" on their "pirate ship", Freddy's expression became even more furious. The others did not see their leader coming straight at them. They were still having fun. Suddenly, Freddy popped up in Chica's telescope view. "Uh-oh! Freddy at twelve o'clock!" Chica shouted. Freddy snatched the telescope from the chicken. Bonnie felt guilty, ears drooping to show his guilt. Foxy got agitated, crossing his arms. "Aw, Freddy, me matey! Ye ruined our good ol' roun' of fun! I swear, ye be no fun!" Freddy's eyes narrowed. "Listen, Foxy! This is no time for games! We're supposed to catch the endoskeleton, not goof off!" Chica began whining. "Do we have to? I mean, they just leave anyways!" "That's because YOU let them go!" Freddy said sternly, "Now get back to work!"

Zephire and Jake had seen the whole thing on the tablet. Zephire set it down, pulled open a drawer, grabbed a bullhorn, then shout into it in the West Hall. "HEY! Let them have their fun! Besides, it was a fun scene to watch!"

Freddy heard it, wincing at the echo. "Shut up, you rule-breaker!" Freddy shouted back. "Please, Freddy! We just want to have some fun! I swear, you're not the same as before!" Bonnie said, oily tears in his eyes. Bonnie ran off to the Backstage. "Way to go, Freddy! You upset Bonnie! Now he's going to cry his circuits dry!" Chica scolded. Freddy slapped at her. "You be quiet! You follow my rules or else!" Chica smacked him back. "S***head!" she yelled. She stormed off into the Kitchen. Freddy locked eyes with Foxy. "Either get the guard or retreat to your Cove!" Foxy decided to retreat to his Cove. _There's something weird with these guys! If they're goofing off with the guard, I'm going to have to reinforce their manners!_ Freddy thought evilly.

In the Backstage area, Bonnie had curled up into a ball, oil-tears leaking from his eyes. _Stupid Freddy! He has no heart anymore! Why does bad luck seem to happen to us?_ Bonnie thought angrily. Suddenly, the endoskeleton on the table activated. Its eyes glowed white. It turned to face Bonnie. "Hey, Goldie." Bonnie said disappointedly. "Hey, Bon. What's wrong?" Goldie asked. "It's just Freddy. He's changed completely. He's so obsessed with killing humans!" Goldie's eyes shifted to form a sympathic expression. "This again? You know, that Zephire guy is a nice guy. Why don't you talk to him?" Bonnie's eyes lit up to show happiness. "Yeah, I should. He is a guy who understands!" Goldie, with a suit, made a possible smile. "That's the spirit, Bon!" Goldie crawled under the table, pushed some spare parts aside, opened a secret opening in the shelving, grabbed the Golden Freddy suit, and proceeded to put it on. "Well, let's go visit!" Bonnie nodded in agreement. They both continued to the Office.

"Man! That Freddy sure is blood-thristy!" Jake stated. Zephire ignored his friend's comment, as he continued to cycle through the cameras. He noticed Chica coming up the East Hall. "Don't mind her. She's on our side." Zephire said without looking up. He switched to the Pirate's Cove camera, seeing Bonnie and Goldie advancing towards the Office. "Here those guys come." Zephire added. He noticed Foxy appearing from the curtains.

"Where ye lads be goin'?" Foxy gruffly asked. "We're heading to the Office to..." Bonnie looked at Freddy, who was distracted with fixing up the "mess" that Foxy and the others made. "...visit Zephire!" Bonnie whispered. Foxy thought about it. "Okay, lad. Besides, make sure he won't close the door on me." Foxy replied quietly. "Great. Thanks, Foxy." Goldie whispered. Foxy jumped out of his Cove and made his to the Office with Bonnie and Goldie.

"Hmm, Foxy's finally decided to come visit us." Zephire said. Zephire turned off the tablet for now. Chica appeared in the right doorway. "Hi, Zephire! Who's your friend?" she said in a friendly way. "This is my friend, Jake. He's a mechanic slash inventor slash repairman!" Zephire replied. "Hi, Jake! I'm Chica the Chicken!" She stuck out her hand to shake Jake's. Jake confidently shook her hand. "Please to meet you, Chica!" Jake said. Looking at the animatronic, he noticed that the suit was dirty looking. "You seem to be in a desperate need of cleaning." Chica giggled. "Yeah, we all do. The manager never really cared about cleaning our suits!" Soon, Bonnie, Goldie, and Foxy appeared in the left door. "Hey, Zephire! Who's that?" Bonnie asked. "This is Jake, my good friend!" Jake turned to look at the three animatronics. "Hello!" he greeted them. "Hi there! I'm Bonnie the Bunny!" Bonnie said in a calm manner. "Ar! I be Capt'n Foxy, the Fox Pirate! Capt'n of the seven seas!" Foxy said showing his hook. "I thought that was Blackbeard!" Zephire joked. "And I'm Golden Freddy, but I'm usually called Goldie!" the yellow bear greeted. Jake studied each of them. "Hmm. It seems you're in need of repair, Foxy. Your jaw is broken, your legs are rusting, and your hand is slightly loose. Goldie, your endoskeleton needs to be completely replaced. It's completely broken beyond repair." Foxy was confused. "What be ye sayin', lad?" "I'm saying that you guys need repairs, but your endoskeletons are too outdated, so parts for them are rare." Goldie was amused by Jake's talent. "A robotics guy?" he asked. "Sort of. I'm a technology kind of guy!"

As they talked, Zephire got the others' attention. "Hey, guys! By the way, me and Jake, along with our friends, will be hosting a costume party here!" The others seemed excited by the news. "Wow! A costume party! How exciting!" Chica cheered. "What'll th' guest be wearin'?" Foxy asked. "Everyone will be wearing things in a tropical style. I'm coming as a pirate!" Zephire replied. Foxy perked up. "Pirate? You mean there will be people in pirate costumes?" Zephire and Jake both nodded. "Shiver me timbers! That be soundin' like a good idea!" Bonnie and Goldie also shared their thoughts. "That will be cool!" Bonnie said. "Yeah, but wouldn't it take place during business hours?" Goldie suddenly asked. Zephire tensed. Silence fell. "Zephire? You seem tense. Something the matter?" Chica asked in a worried tone. "Guys, you might want to hear this..."

"WHAT!?" all four animatronics yelled in surprise. "You mean... we're going out of business?" Bonnie asked. Zephire sadly nodded. "The place will be owned by a new company: Dashing Incorporated. They'll make it into a new family restaurant. They even stated that they'll replace you guys with new animatronics." Chica began to whimper. "Y-you mean?" Zephire shrugged. "I'm not sure what they'll do to you guys, but I shudder to think about it." Suddenly, a clock chime rang out. "Oh, crud! You guys need to get back into position!" The others rushed to get back to their day positions. As soon as they got into position, George had come in. The clicking of the servos indicated that their "free-roam" mode was turned off. "Hello? Zephire?" George called out. Zephire and Jake appeared from the West Hall. "We're still alive!" Zephire jokingly said. "Good. By the way, when will you guys be hosting the party?" George asked the two. "It will be Sunday afternoon at 1 PM!" Jake and Zephire said simultaneously, "Jinx!" George chuckled. "Well, I just came by to see if you guys were fine. I have business to attend to at Dashing's building by 8 AM." Zephire and Jake both nodded in agreement.

As soon as the three left, Freddy suddenly jerked. Freddy twitched as he fought his programming. "Well, now." Freddy looked at both Bonnie and Chica. Freddy opened up their backsides to tamper with their programming. Bonnie and Chica began to twitch as well. "F-Freddy! W-w-what are you d-d-doing!?" Bonnie angrily said. "Just doing a bit of reprogramming, you traitors!" Chica gasped. "H-how did y-you-!?" Freddy smirked. "I heard your entire conversation. You guys have been breaking my main rule: NEVER mess with the endoskeleton!" Bonnie and Chica became speechless. "Y-you little d-devil!" Chica scolded. "Yes, I am a bit of an evil genius." Freddy evilly smirked. "W-what are you doing to us!?" Bonnie managed to speak. "Reinforcing my rule into your programming! I'm switching you on to full-alert mode!" "NO!" Chica and Bonnie both resisted, but their servos failed to move. Freddy struggled with Bonnie, switching him to full-alert. Soon, Bonnie's eyes turned black, his pupils becoming white dots. "Full-alert mode activated." Bonnie robotically said, before powering off. Freddy did the same for Chica. "Now, for Foxy!" Freddy went over to the Cove, only to notice Foxy wasn't there! "What the!" Foxy snuck up right behind his foe. "Ar, Freddy, ye blunderin' scum!" Foxy said angrily, "Ye won't be getting away with this!" Freddy quickly spun around and tackled Foxy, fighting the disrepaired fox. Soon, Foxy was pinned down as Freddy changed his settings. Soon, Foxy went to full-alert mode. "There!" Freddy said as he placed Foxy back in the Cove, "Now, let's see if the endoskeleton can get out of this mess!" Freddy let out an evil chuckle.

_**Author's Note: Ooo! Ominious ending! Anyways, I wrote this part while listening to the "You Are a Pirate!" song from Lazy Town (hence the title). The part where the three are playing pirates was inspired from a comic I saw on DeviantArt. I thought it would be nice to add it into the story. Also, this chapter got pretty long, too! Must be having an idea flow this weekend! I have one more day before I head back to pri- I mean, school! So, expect the story to wrap up soon! Also, this story has been fun to write! I also appreciate the positive feedback of you fellow readers! I coundn't have gotten this far without you guys' feedback! I also like to thank those who follow me and this story as well as favorite me. I greatly appreciate it! Now, if you excuse me, I must be getting back to work. -Zephire98, the Blue Knight, AKA The guy who does Minecraft and Youtube, as well as FNAF!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Unfortunte Night**

Zephire, just like usual, was eating breakfast in his kitchen. It had been 4 hours since he and Jake had been at Freddy's. He wondered about what would happen to the animatronics after the entire place was bought out. Would they be moved to a different location? Or, even worse, be scrapped? He wanted to put these thoughts out of his mind, but found it harder to do so. Suddenly, Zephire got a call on his cell phone. "Hello, this is Zephire! How may I help?" Zephire said in a happy voice. _Geez, that sounded so phony..._ Zephire thought shamefully. "_Yes, hello, Mr. Zephire._" the voice on the phone spoke. The voice seemed calm, elegant, and serious. He knew the deep tone was a man's voice. "_My name is Trevor James Dashing, CEO of Dashing Incorporated. I heard from your associate, George "Jerry" Hermans, that you work at Freddy's as a night guard, correct?_" Zephire paused for a moment. "Yeeeaaahhh?" Zephire said slowly and uncertainly, "Why?" "_I wanted to know how the place is, how the animatronics act, and more importantly, their condition._" Zephire's expression became puzzled. "Um... it's been a calm week there... the animatronics do act friendly... well, most of them... and their in good condition... except for Foxy... why?" Dashing slightly chuckled, almost evilly. "_I wanted to know their condition before I decide to scrap them-_" Zephire's face turned brick red, eyes twitching with rage. "LISTEN you! You don't mess with them, or you mess with me! Also, kiss my a**!" Zephire ended the call, slamming his phone on the table. "Butthole."

At Dashing Incorporated, Dashing was apalled by the teen's rude hang-up. "Well, that guard must be bonkers! Is he this way all the time!?" Dashing turned to face George, who had been sitting quietly, waiting for Dashing. "No, sir. He's a kind fellow. But he does tend to get, um, agitated if provoked." Dashing's face show unamusement. "Well, Mr. Hermans..." "Just call me George, sir." George interrupted. "Well, George..." Dashing said sarcastically, "... I have a deal to make with you." George's heart and mind raced fast. Dashing's handsome face was cold in expression, his grey eyes staring at him. "Okay, sir, what's the deal?" George replied curiously.

As Zephire drove into Freddy's, he saw Jake, Ari, Emma, Tanten, Griff, and someone else that Zephire didn't recognize were waiting. "What's up, guys?" Zephire greeted as he walked over to the group. "Hey, Zephire! Henry over here was just about to help us set up!" Zephire turned to the teen. Henry wore a plain white tee, blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, had white sneakers, red-brown hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. "Hi! As they said, I'm Henry. I used to work here before as a day guard, so I'm give ability to supervise you guys per George's instructions." the teen said. As he unlocked the doors, the others followed him in.

It was a busy day for all of them. As Tanten, Emma, and Zephire decorated, Jake and Ari were dealing with setting up the electronic stuff. "Hey, there's a disrepaired fox in this curtained area!" Ari called out, drawing the curtain to show a barren Pirate's Cove. "That's Foxy, the fox pirate." Henry explained, "He's like that because he was retire after the Bite incident. We never put him back online in a long time." Jake interrupted Henry for a while. "Can't we repair him and put him back online?" Henry bit his lip. "I'm afraid we can't fo that. Since the incident, I doubt that anyone would want to see him again." Zephire saw that Henry seemed... glum.

Continuing on, the decorations were getting complete when George entered the building. "Hey, everyone." George called out to everyone gloomily. "Hey, George. What's the matter?" Emma replied. George bit his lip. Everyone, especially Zephire, sported worried looks. "I made a deal with Dashing. Well, more of a challenge..." George relunctantly spoke. "What kind of challenge?" Griff said, sporting a concerned look. "He said that the restaurant can be kept open if, and only if, the animatronics haven't killed anybody by tonight." Silence fell over the group. "This does not sound good. What happens if we don't?" Tanten asked. "Then I will take it off your hands kindly." Dashing's voice boomed. Dashing appeared right behind George. "Hello, everyone. I just decided to stop by and... Oh! It seems you're all getting ready for a party! How wonderful! Mind if they join?" Dashing motioned four men to bring in three covered items on dollies. Dashing gave an evil smirk. "Say hello... to the Dashing animatronics!" Dashing unveiled the covered items to reveal three animatronics: a green cat, a white duck, and an orange dog. "Meet Caleb the Cat, Donna the Duck, and Doug the Dog! They'll be replacing your animatronics soon!" Dashing turned around, beginning to leave. "Oh! And one more thing..." Dashing turned around. "If you're planning a party, don't forget to us!" Dashing left with the three inactive animatronics, laughing in an evil way. "That cowardly cod!" Ari said angrily, "He's just trying to get his hands on the restaurant!" Zephire didn't seem so worried anymore. In fact, he felt more confident in the challenge. "Well, if it's the restaurant he's after, then challenge accepted!" Zephire boldly claimed.

Zephire arrived at Freddy's at the usual time. As Zephire walked in, he couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. He looked at the animatronics. They seemed... different. Their eyes were completely black, except for white dots that acted as pupils. _Creepy... They weren't that way before... were they?_ Zephire shrugged it off and continued towards the Office.

Inside the Office, the clock rang to signal the beginning of the shift. _Well, let's see Freddy try to catch me this time!_ Zephire thought boldly. What he didn't realze was that Freddy had one trick up his sleeve: he had reprogrammed the others to lose their free will and only target Zephire! Zephire checked the tablet, seeing where the animatronics had moved to. When he saw the Show Stage empty, he panicked slightly. "What the...?" Zephire muttered in confusion. He heard footsteps in the West Hall. Zephire checked the door light, seeing Bonnie there, unresponsive. "Uh... hey, Bonnie... what's up?" Zephire asked the bunny. Bonnie slightly twitched, eyes narrowing, then Bonnie let out a deafening screech. "Ahh! Goshda**it!" Zephire closed the left door before "Bonnie" could enter. "What the heck, Bonnie!? What's the matter with you!?" Zephire scolded the twitching bunny. "H-h-hey, buddy! Y-you're n-not follow-following the ru-rules-s!" Bonnie robotically said. "What the? Bonnie, is there something wrong with your programming?" As he said that, more footsteps came from behind. Zephire checked the East Hall door lights, seeing Chica, who also twitched violently. "H-h-h-hey there, c-cutie-ie-ie! L-l-let's EAT!" Zephire punched the door button before Chica let out her deafening screech. "What's going on!? Did they finally turn on me!?" Zephire panicked.

Meanwhile, in the Backstage Area, Goldie, in endoskeleton form, sparked as he turned on. "Man, I need to really get my circuits fixed!" Goldie exclaimed. As Goldie crawled under the table to retrieve his suit, he heard Bonnie and Chica screech. "What the...!? What's going on here?" Goldie quickly put on his suit and began to crawl towards the Office. As he did, he almost got caught by Freddy, who was busy rearranging chairs in the Dining Area. Narrowly avoiding a twitching Bonnie, Goldie removed a vent cover, crawled inside, and covered the vent once more. Once inside the vent, he entered the Office while Zephire was distracted with the cameras.

Zephire cycled through the cameras, seeing Bonnie, Chica, and now Freddy move around the restaurant. Checking on Pirate's Cove, he saw Foxy out of the Cove, ready to sprint at any given moment. _Geez! What's Freddy done to them? Did he... reprogram them?_ As Zephire checked Bonnie's location again, he heard a familiar laugh. "Goldie?" Zephire cautiously looked over the tablet, seeing Goldie, who waved back at him. "Hey, Zephire. What's going on?" Goldie asked, mouth dangling freely. "The others are acting strange. I think Freddy reprogrammed them somehow..." Zephire paused to close the left and right doors after hearing Foxy running down the hall and Freddy's laugh getting closer. "Now they're acting like they never knew me and think I'm an endoskeleton!" Goldie puzzled at this development, when he remembered something. "I think they might have gone to full-alert mode." Zephire looked at the limp suit in confusion. "What do you mean 'full-alert mode'?" Goldie audibly cleared his throat. "The animatronics were given a full-alert mode in case of predators or dire emergencies. The only problem with it was the lack of free will of the animatronics as well as lack of true recognition. They constantly glitched and would mistake people for rogue endoskeletons. So Fazbear Entertainment made the usage of the mode forbidden for safety measures." Zephire's jaw dropped at this development. "No freaking way! Wait! What if we switch them back to normal?" Goldie shook his head. "Bad idea, Zephire. They outnumber you four-to-one. You'll need backup for that! They'd kill you in an instant without any help." Zephire thought this over, then he had an idea.

Tanten, Jake, Emma, Griff, and Ari were at Ari's apartment watching "Big Hero 6" when Tanten's phone buzzed loudly. "Oops! Sorry, guys!" Tanten said, blushing fire-hydrant red, "Oh! It's Zephire calling!" Tanten answered the call. "_Hello!? Tanten!? Thank goodness! Guys, listen! Freddy somehow switched the others into a 'full-alert mode', and now they're acting all screwy! I need assistance! But be careful! They CAN kill you!_" After Zephire finished, the call ended. The group was stunned. "Oh no... Zephire's in trouble! We need to help him!" Ari said worriedly. "But how? Those things have become... monsters!" Griff contridicted. Emma glared at him. "They're not monsters! They've been forced against their will to abide to Freddy's rule! We need to end it!" Tanten and Jake agreed. "Let's get some weapons to defend ourselves!" Tanten said.

Back at Freddy's, Zephire wasn't doing so well. It was already 3 AM, but his power level had greatly decreased to 35%. _Nuts! I'm never going to make it!_ Zephire thought nervously. His security tee was drenched in sweat from panicking, his heart racng like a bullet, and his palms were shaky. "I'm breaking down! I can't survive any longer! I'll be dead before my friends come to help me!" Goldie shook his head. "You will survive. But conserve power wisely!" Zephire tried to conserve as much power as he could, but Freddy and the others kept attacking more often. They'd stay for longer periods than usual. It was pretty clear they were going to kill him no matter what!

The others arrived in Jake's black Chevrolet truck as fast as they could. They had brought aluminium bats, wooden poles, and other things they could use as weapons. As they parked in the parking lot, they grabbed their weapons and proceed to make their way to the entrance. The entrance was still unlock. "Seems that George forgot to lock up before Zephire started his shift." Tanten muttered. As they entered quietly, they ducked behind any objects that could shield them from sight. They noticed that Freddy had retreated to the Kitchen, Chica was in the East Hall Corner, and Foxy was charging down the West Hall. Bonnie had been twitching in the Dining Area, so they decided to take him on first. Bonnie was twitching so violently, he had trouble focusing on anything. Then, he felt himself getting pinned down by some force. As Bonnie fought to stand he saw things pelting him with stones, bats, and even a golf club. Soon, Jake was able to open up a flailing Bonnie and delete the program. Bonnie's twitching ceased as his eyes reverted to normal. "Ugh... what happened? I feel like I got pelted by a bunch of... Hey, you guys! What's up?" Bonnie stood up, a little shaky from being tackled. "Hey, Bonnie! You're back to normal again, so now we can go and reprogram the others back to normal!" Emma whispered joyously.

Zephire was panicking even more as Chica and Foxy were beginning to attack at the doors. Zephire lost 5% more power, leaving him at 20% power, and it just turned 4 AM. "I'm never going to make it to 6 AM with this much power!" Zephire panicked. As he did, he heard a familiar voice in the West Hall. "Hey, Foxy! I need your assistance! I think we have a problem!" Foxy turned and and ran towards the Cove, with Foxy about to screech when certain noises were being made.

The others had ambushed Foxy, pinning him down. Foxy flailed his hook in hopes of piercing one of his attackers. His managed to snag onto Bonnie's arm with his hook, but his hook came off of his arm. As Foxy got clubbed by Tanten and Ari by golf clubs and Emma and Griff with bats, Jake managed to get into Foxy's head and deal with the computer. Foxy's struggling made it harder for Jake to access the program, but he managed to delete. Foxy's struggle ended, with Foxy getting up and staggering a bit. "Aye, what be happenin'? All that me be rememberin' was Freddy reprogrammin' me-." Bonnie hushed him and gave him his hook back. "All you need to know is that you are okay, and that Zephire isn't dead yet." Foxy perked up at Zephire's name. "He be all right?" Foxy asked in worry. "He's fine. Let's get Chica back to normal.

Zephire had reopened the left door when he didn't hear anything from Foxy. When he did, he saw that Foxy, Bonnie, and the others were still okay. "Hey, guys! Thank goodness! Chica might be heading this way, so hand me a weapon." Emma tossed him an extra bat. "Okay, Zeph! Let's finish this reprogramming!" Tanten cheered.

Zephire returned to the Office, seeing Chica still standing outside the window. "Okay, Chica, I give! You win!" Zephire opened the right door, with Chica lunging at him at a fast speed. As soon as she did, Zephire whacked her hard with the bat, knocking her down to the ground. The others joined in, with Foxy and Bonnie restraining her to the ground. This allowed the others to keep her down and allow Jake to easily access her programming. Jake soon managed to erase her full-alert program as well. Chica began to come back to her senses. "Ouch! All right, who hit me!?" she yelled. "Sorry, Chica, but if we didn't, you would have harmed us more!" Ari said apologetically. Chica's anger faded as a smile broke across her face. "Well, I guess that's true." "Yay! The group's back to normal!" Bonnie cheered as he hugged Chica. "Easy there, tiger." Zephire joked, then a serious tone came in his voice. "Let's go take care of Freddy!" As soon as he said that, the power went out.

"Crud! Freddy's more active in the dark!" Bonnie cried out. "Scatter!" Chica ordered. Everyone ran into different parts of the restaurant. Jake hid in the Supply Closet, Ari and Emma behind the speakers on the Show Stage, Tanten in the Men's Restroom, and Griff and Zephire under tables in the Dining Area. Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica pretended to still be under the programming. As Freddy came out of the Kitchen, he saw Bonnie and Chica searching the Dining Area. "Good work, you guys. You're doing your jobs well!" Bonnie and Chica nodded their heads and pretended to be twitching. Freddy made his way to the Office, and just as he was about to play his music box theme, he noticed the Office was empty. "What the!?" Storming back to the Dining Area, Freddy approached Chica and Bonnie. "Where's the endoskeleton!?" he yelled in a furious voice. "W-we are try-try-trying to f-f-f-find him." Bonnie fake-glitched. "Y-y-yeah, he escaped after the pow-power went o-o-o-o-out when we weren't lo-lo-lo-looking!" Chica imitated. Freddy calmed a bit. "Well, then! Let's go find him, shall we?" Freddy left to go towards the Show Stage.

Ari and Emma were shaking a bit as Freddy entered the Show Stage. "Hello! Endoskeleton! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Freddy mocked. Ari almost screamed. Emma was almost about to have a heart attack. Luckily, Freddy didn't stay around long enough.

Tanten heard Freddy come into the Restrooms. Hiding in the stalls wasn't the best of ideas. "You can't hide from me forever, now! Come out!" Freddy walked very closely towards Tanten's stall. Tanten began praying under his breath. "Let me see... I believe you're in..." Freddy opened up the stall door next to Tanten's with a slam. "...HERE!" Freddy saw nothing, growling, turning around and leaving the restrooms. Tanten's face was pale, almost fainting from the experience.

Freddy almost decided to check the Supply Closet, but Bonnie had went there to check, so he didn't bother. He headed towards the Pirate's Cove area. Seeing Foxy checking every nook and cranny, Foxy shook his head. "They be absent from me Cove!" he replied. Freddy began to become suspicious when he heard a noise from one of the chairs. _Aha! I know where you are, now!_ Freddy thought as he marched towards the source of the sound.

Zephire had accidentally kicked one of the chairs while trying to stretch himself out. _Crud! He must've heard me!_ Zephire's mind raced. Griff was too scared to even move. Luckily, Griff's dark clothes blended him into the darkness well. Soon, Zephire heard Freddy's voice. "Mr. Endoskeleton! I know where you are hiding! Are you hiding under Table One?" Freddy moved to the table next to Zephire. "Under Table Two?" Then, Freddy seemed to pass Zephire's hiding spot. Zephire thought he was safe. Then, he was grabbed by a hand. "Or maybe Table Three!"

Zephire was yanked up from under the table. His eyes met Freddy's eyes. Zephire smiled weakly, sweat running down his forehead. "Heh heh... hello, Freddy! F-fancy meeting you here!" Freddy let out his deep laugh. "You've been a thorn in my side for five nights, but now your little game stops here!" Freddy began making his way to the Backstage area. "Time to put you back into suit!" Zephire began to panic heavily. "NO! Please, no! Don't do it!" Zephire tried to struggle out of the bear's grasp, but Freddy had an iron grip.

The others heard Zephire scream in panic as Freddy tried to force Zephire through the Backstage door. They ran to stop Freddy. "Stop, Freddy!" Chica shouted. Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy grabbed onto Freddy pulling him back. "What the!? How did you guys...!? You tricked me!" Freddy's eyes turned black, with his blue pupils becoming white dots. "Freddy! You've been trying to kill many, but we let them escape since we knew they were human! That previous guy, the phone guy, left because of our interference!" Bonnie argued. The others came and began attacking Freddy with their weapons. "WHAT!? You brought MORE of THEM!?" Freddy shouted at his highest volume. "It's over, Freddy!" Emma said, striking Freddy straight on the head. Freddy's vision became blurred and he was KO'd!

As Freddy regained his senses, he found himself restrained by Bonnie and Foxy. "Let me go!" Freddy struggled greatly. "Not this time, Freddy! We can't allow you to bring our restaurant to ruin!" Bonnie argued. Freddy ignored him and continued struggling. "I don't think he be listenin', matey." Foxy replied to Bonnie. Zephire waled up to Freddy, eyes with great anger. "You, Freddy, are being reprogrammed right now!" As soon as he said that, Jake opened up Freddy and deleted the full-alert mode off his programming. But Freddy's personality didn't change. "Freddy! Stop it! Do you want to let you and your teammates get scrapped and replaced!?" Freddy's struggles fell quiet. "You have been tarnishing the reputation of the entire restaurant! Didn't you ever think that the "endoskeletons" were actually customers who got scared of you and your pals because of what delusion you're in!?" Freddy's eyes began to show a different emotion: guilt and sorrow. "I-I-I didn't know... that..." Freddy began to weep, oily tears draining from his eyes. Bonnie and Foxy eased their restraint. "Freddy, look, the bright side is we get to keep the restaurant. You didn't kill any of us, so Dashing doesn't get the restaurant." Zephire said, anger replaced by calm remorse. Freddy stopped weeping and grabbed Zephire, but ths time, he hugged him. Bonnie, Chica, and Bonnie were touched by this. "You big, silly oaf!" Chica said jokingly, hugging Freddy. "Aye! Ye be sailin' straight once more!" Foxy hugged Freddy as well. "The old Freddy's back!" Bonnie tearfully said, embracing Freddy in a hug as well. The others also hugged as well, when the clock struck 6 AM. "Crud! Everyone, back into position!" The animatronics responded just like that and got back into position everyone else got into a decorating position, with Tanten switching the power back on.

Georga and Dashing came in, seeing the group finishing the decorations. "Hi, George! Hello, Mr. Dashing!" they all greeted. "Well. I'm impressed. But did I forget to mention that only one of you had to survive? Maybe I didn't!" The group's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped. "What!? You never said that!" George exclaimed. "Hmm. Okay, so you did win, but due to miscommunication, it'll have to be considered a loss." Dashing replied evilly. "Why you little...!" Zephire cursed through his clenched teeth. "Wait, sir!" Emma called out, "How about a new challenge?" Dashing and the others were surprised by Emma's suggestion. "Alright, what do you have in mind?" Dashing asked, a little irritated. "I suggest that we turn the party into a fundraiser as well. We have people come in to party while also collecting funds to keep the place!" George and the others agreed to that idea. "All right. I claimed the challenge. If you raise $50,000,000 dollars by 8 PM, you keep the place. If not, I win." Dashing turned to leave. "Ciao! Ha ha ha!" Dashing left, laughing evilly. "I think that nut job has a screw lose or something!" Tanten complained. "Hey! I have a great idea! Let's reprogram the animatronics to activate like they do at night and have them play music?" Ari asked. Zephire's face brightened. "Good idea, Ari! Jake can reprogram them, install new music, and more! Even Foxy!" Zephire pointed out. The others agreed to that idea. "Then let's get busy! We don't have much time to lose!"

_**Author's Note: Geez! These chapters keep getting longer! Anyways, one more chapter and an epilogue to go! Let's see if we win or Dashing wins! The epic finale, not including the epilogue, is coming up real fast, so brace yourself for some conflict and action! Oops! Have to get going! I have to meet Bonnie to set up the party music! See you around!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Party-Busting and Robot Fights**

The group continued to finish setting up the party while Jake managed with the animatronics. "So how do we switch them off their day mode?" Ari asked the busy Jake. "They really don't have a day mode, but rather a night mode via a program. So, if I delete the program...!" Jake fiddled around with the animatronics until they began booting up. "Huh? Why are we turning on?" Chica asked, face changing to a confused expression. "You're going to perform for a fundraiser today!" Zephire informed the robots. The animatronics all gave shocked expressions. "WHAT!? We're performing for people!?" they said, excitement in their voices. Jake gave concerned looks. "You know, if we had the money, we could remodel the animatronics. Giving them new endoskeletons, features, and suits." Zephire put that thought aside for now. "We have to focus! We need to entertain to a crowd of party-goers!" Tanten shot a worried look. "Um, no offense, but if we're hosting the party here, we need to find a way of persuading the people to come here, since... you know..." Zephire narrowed his eyes, but did admit that the rumors did keep people scared of coming back. But Zephire wasn't ready to give up. "All right then! Let's find a suitable way of getting this place ready!"

During the entire morning, Zephire, Emma, Ari, and Tanten scrubbed the entire place down, cleaning the trash, scrubbing the restaurant with soap and water, disinfecting it, and freshing the air of the place. It seemed like the place had just opened up. Jake was busy looking for spare parts in the back, ones that weren't used but in good shape. Refitting the animatronics with these parts would increase their ability to perform well. Their suits were taken by Emma and Tanten to wash them, since they hadn't been washed since 1990. After that, Jake began to erase their original songs, since they were obslete, and replaced them with family-friendly, but popular, songs. Emma had also worked on fixing Foxy's suit, patching the holes and making new legs. Foxy loved the new, patched up suit. Foxy's jaw was also fixed in order to look more repaired. Zephire, Tanten, and Ari finished decorating, getting the food prepared, and party arrangements finished. Griff, during all this time, was promoting the party, inviting everyone in town to the "Party Place," giving directions to Freddy's. He even mentioned the fundraising money will go to help remodel the place.

After their hard efforts, the group praised their successes, and it was only noon. We have an hour before the party," Zephire mentioned, "so who's manning the cashier stuff?" Ari volunteered for that spot. "Okay, who's up for greeting?" Tanten made that call. "Okay! Let's grab some quick to eat and get ready!"

At 12:50, there was a big crowd of people waiting outside. Zephire, while looking confident on the outside, was nervous on the inside. _Okay, we can do this! Don't let the thought of losing to Dashing ruin this challenge!_ Zephire thought a pep talk to himself. "All right, guys! Let's get ready! Ari and Tanten?" Zephire looked at the two people he was refering to. "Ready!" they both said. "Emma and Griff?" They both nodded their heads. "Jake?" Jake gave a thumbs up. "Fazbear gang?" "We're ready for this!" they called from their curtained places. "Then, let the party begin!" Zephire exclaimed.

Tanten unlocked the doors, letting people flow in. Ari collected the entrance fees and fundraising money from the party-goers. Jake had put on "Celebrate" by Kool and the Gang to start up the dancing. Things started off slow, people quietly conversing, getting small snacks, and some dancing for a while. "We need to spice things up. This is going nowhere!" Zephire whispered to Jake. "Don't worry! I'm on it!" Jake whispered back, winking and giving a thumbs-up. Jake changed the music to "Johnny B. Goode," which got a lot of the party-goers to start dancing wildly. People began doing the twist, playing air guitar, and just dancing in general. The volume of the party matched that of a usual party: loud! As the party began to rise in activity, the News on 7 news team came to report on the "awesome fundraising party" happening. "I'm Hannah Long and I'm here at the local Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a group of teens are hosting a fundraising party. The teens, fans of the pizzeria, wanted to show their appreciation and loyalty to the place by hosting a fundraiser to save the pizzeria. The attendees having been giving positive comments, mainly on service, food, and entertainment. This party is off the charts! More reports will be coming in later on what is happening, but if you want to join this 'shin-dig,' then come to the Freddy's in Norton, on West 41st Avenue. I'm Hannah Long, reporting live, News on 7. Back to you Jared!"

The news report did manage to rope more people to join in the party. People from the local areas surrounding the Norton community began piling in and donating money to the fundraiser, which some people called, #savefreddys (even though Zephire didn't seem so keen on that name)! The money that had been donated rose from $10,000 to $507,842 in two hours.

The growing crowd was staggering! Zephire then signaled Griff to annouce the Fazbear gang's performance. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages!" Griff said exuberantly into a microphone, "Please turn your attention to... the Fazbear Band!" The crowd gave mixed applause. The curtains rose up, the animatronics, which looked powered off, began to awake with energy. "Hello, boys and girls!" Freddy began, "I'm Freddy Fazbear!" Bonnie stepped forward. "I'm Bonnie the Bunny! Let's rock!" Bonnie strummed his guitar, gaining cheers from the crowd. "I'm Chica the Chicken! Let's eat!" The crowd, again, screamed with applause and cheers. "Let's play a new song, guys!" "Yeah!" "Let's do it, Freddy!" "Okay! Ah, one! Ah, two! Ah, one, two, three, four!" The group soon began playing "Rock Lobster". A lot of people who remembered the song began dancing to the tune. The group later played "Surfin' USA", and more people began to dance along as well. And their penultimate song was "Good Time." Most of the party-goers had gotten into the dancing fever, with only a shy few choosing not to dance. "All right, everyone! We have one more song for you pirate fans! For this song, we're going to introduce a long-forgotten buddy!" The crowd silence to listen to Griff. "Please welcome..." Griff soon pointed to Pirate's Cove, "...Foxy the Pirate Fox!" Most of the crowd seem to turn pale, but the rest cheered. The curtains revealed a redecorated Pirate's Cove and Foxy. "Avast, ye mateys! I be Foxy the Pirate!" Foxy said with great energy, sprinting towards the stage. "Foxy may seem scary, but he won't bite this time! He's learned from his mistakes, so he's putting on a performance for you all!" Foxy bowed, then got ready. Ari and Tanten began clothing the band and Foxy with pirate hats. "All right, everyone! The band will now perform 'You Are a Pirate!', featuring Foxy!" The crowd cheered for Foxy, the shocked guests recovering. Foxy sang exceptionally well, dancing with a "pirate dance," which everyone liked.

During the show, no one had noticed Trevor Dashing and four of his henchmen sneaking in and slinking to the Office Area. Dashing had planned to get his hands on this place, no matter what! He didn't want any competition from Freddy's, which, despite its failing popularity, managed to outclass his pizzeria. In the Office, Dashing ordered the henchmen to disguise themselves as party-goers to avoid detection. They got the animatronics ready, getting them activated. The henchmen were given nicknames to hid themselves as well, but preferred their true names. They were called Nick, Robert, Larry, and Johnny. "So, what do we do now, sir?" Nick asked in curiosity. "Should we release the animatronics now?" Larry asked in excitement. "Not yet. We wait until they finish their final song! Then we initate Operation: Fazbear!" Dashing said, ending with an evil chuckle, then clearing his throat and continuing, "So, who's going to watch the show and radio when the final song will be finished?" Three of the henchmen looked at the young Johnny, who was about the age of 6. "Well, Johnny?" Robert said, pushing the young boy a bit. "Well, my son, Johnny, is a fan of Fazbear, so we can allow him." Dashing agreeingly said. Johnny jumped up and down in excitement. "Yeah! I get to see Fazbear!" Johnny ran towards the Dining Area, but not before getting a radio from Nick.

As Johnny enjoyed the show, dancing along with the crowd, Dashing was waiting patiently. His henchmen, on the other hand, were getting restless. "I'm bored! When are we able to activate the animatronics?" Larry complained. "Larry!" Nick snapped, slapping Larry across the face, "We have to wait until Dashing says so!" Robert pondered over what the animatronics were for. "Why did we bring the robots, sir?" Dashing slightly chuckled. "They have been outfitted with an attack program, with the sole goal of targeting the Fazbear crew. We come in later and confess the animatronics, ours, were malfunctioning and had escaped. Fazbear gets blamed and they close down. I get the restaurant and all is happy! Except for Fazbear!" Dashing laughed evilly, but his laugh was drowned out by the show songs.

Back in the Dining Area, the band was getting ready to wrap up the song. Johnny was enjoying the show so much that he forgot about the radio, joining in the dance. The song soon finished, with the crowd cheering for the band and the pirate. "Thank you, Fazbear Gang! But before you go, would you like to greet yourselves to the guests?" Griff announced. The animatronics responded, putting down any stage items, and leaving the stage. The crowd became silent for a while. A few murmurs were heard, such as "They can move afterwards?" and "That's so cool!" from a few teens. Soon the children swarmed the animatronics, greeting them. The rest also got in on the fun, but some were there to keep the little ones under control.

"Why isn't that brat radioing us!?" Larry said angrily. The henchmen had heard the song finish, but Johnny hadn't radioed back. "Something's up..." Nick wondered. Just then, the two henchmen and Dashing noticed Robert checking the tablet used to check the cameras. "What are you doing, Rob?" Nick asked. "I'm checking the Dining Area camera on this tablet to find Johnny." There was a pause, until Nick spotted Johnny, who was asking Freddy for an autograph. Larry made an angered facepalm expression. "That little idiot!" Dashing hushed them. "It doesn't matter! Turn them on now!" The henchmen responded and switched on the animatronics, whose eyes turned black, with white dots for pupils...

As the party-goers kept conversing to the robots, Zephire had a talk with the gang. "Doing great, guys! The crowd is loving the party! How are we on the fundraiser?" Zephire praised and asked. "We are slightly over $70,000,000 in total, thanks to the News on 7 hosting a telethon-like event to donate money to the restaurant via phone!" The group cheered, with Zephire taking the microphone and getting on the stage. "Attention, everyone!" The room became silent. "We have reached over $70,000,000 in donations! We like to thank you for your contributions to keep this childhood memory alive for everyone!" Cheers came from the crowd, some people hugging each other in happiness, with even Bonnie hugging Zephire. "Thank you, Zephire! You've made everyone happy today!" Zephire gasped for air. "Buh-buh-bonnie! Too m-much strength!" Bonnie lessened his vice grip on the teen, who was panting for air. "And you're welcome, Bonnie! I'm always happy to help!" Just as everyone was celebrating, a sudden screech broke the excitement.

Everyone had stopped talking, turning around to see three unidentified animatronics marching towards the Dining Area from the West Hall. They all screeched, leaping for the main band. "Everyone! Head for the exit! We have unknown enemy animatronics!" Everyone began making a mad dash for the exit, only to be cut off by one of them. "Ah, s***!" Zephire cursed. The animatronics, when Zephire looked at them, seemed awfully familiar. "Get off of me, ya blundering landlubber!" Foxy yelled, throwing the cat animatronic towards the West Hall. "Hold on! I'm coming to help!" Tanten shouted. Tanten grabbed a broom and began using it to tackle the animatronic down and away from the exit, allowing the guests to escape. "Please wait outside until we get this settled!" Emma reassured the panicking customers.

The enemy animatronics began to attack the main three again. "Guys! Get ready to fight back!" Zephire said, grabbing an iron pole from the Backstage. As he did, he heard a series of whirs and clicks, seeing the endoskeleton on the table activate. "Hey, Goldie!" Zephire greeted. The endoskeleton turned around, expression was very serious. "What the hey's going on out there!?" Goldie said. "We have strange, and somewhat familiar, animatronics attacking!" Zephire informed. Goldie reacted, getting his suit on and preparing for battle. The cat animatronic lunged at Chica, who swatted it away with her wings. "Back off, whiskers! You're not messing around in MY kitchen!" she taunted. Bonnie struggled with the dog animatronic, ripping off it arm. "Oops! Sorry about that..." Bonnie said in guilt, the dog attacking again. Freddy and Foxy dealt with the duck animatronic, with Foxy biting its leg off, destablizing it, and Freddy whacking it clear on the head with his fists. Zephire assisted Bonnie, Emma and Ari helped Chica, and Tanten, Griff, and Jake helping the other two.

The battle raged on for a while. The enemy animatronics were badly damaged, arms missing, legs bitten and bent, head missing parts or dented it, and bodies sparking in malfunction. "These guys seem to strike something familiar in me, but I can't put my finger on it." Zephire said in wonder. The group also had confusion of familiarity with these enemy animatronics. Soon, Dashing appeared. "Having fun yet, Mr. Zephire?" Dashing said cynically. The group was stunned to see Dashing standing with three other guys. "Surely, you remember these guys from before?" Dashing motioned to the damaged animatronics. Zephire's face gained a shocked look. "Wait a minute! These are the animatronics from yesterday!" Dashing gave Zephire's slow realization a slow clap. "Bravo, sir! But I'm afraid I cannot allow the Fazbear Gang or your friends from getting out... alive..." Dashing flashed a villianous look. "You...you...butthole!" Tanten sputtered angrily. "Oh, I'm so scared!" Dashing mocked, acting as if he were really scared, "You don't stand a chance against these puppies! Robots!" One of the henchmen clapped his hands twice, the robots responding. "Destroy them!" The robots responded, their bodies twitching violently. "You are... an-an-an... e-enem-m-my!" One of them sputtered. All three lunged, fingers gaining claws, teeth sharpening, and behavior becoming more violent. "Don't hold back, guys!" Zephire encouraged his comrades, "We can win this! For Fazbear!"

The battle became intense. Freddy's suit gained many tears, Foxy's jaw became loose again and one of his legs were torn off, Bonnie's face becoming loose, and Chica's face damaged and the mouth seperating from the rest of the head. Bonnie's arm was torn off, Foxy lost his left hand, Chica lost a foot, and Freddy was stripped of his entire backside. The walls were busted in, destroying the Dining Area, the Kitchen, the two Halls, and the Backstage. The Show Stage floor caved in from one of the animatronics being thrown into it. The cat animatronic heaved a stunned Foxy out of the window, sending him flying towards the crowd. Luckily, Foxy landed a few feet from them. Soon, Zephire, with help from Goldie, who had trouble trying to fight due to his endoskeleton being in disrepair, managed to damage the dog animatronic, thrusting his pole deep into the chest area. The dog twitched violently, before initating a... "_Self-destruct activated. Self-destruct in t-minus 10 seconds..._" Zephire's eyes shrank at the phrase. "Oh, crud..." Zephire muttered before the animatronic exploded.

Most of the restaurant had been completely demolished by the blast, sending everyone in it, except for Dashing and his henchmen, flying in different directions. Zephire recovered quickly, but had many gashes and cuts, and his nose had been bloodied a bit. "Dangit! That coward! Sending deathtraps after us!" Zephire walked over to his friends, who also had mild injuries. Checking on the animatronics, they found that Freddy and Chica were fine, Foxy was mildly-damaged, but Bonnie... "Where's Bonnie!?" Zephire frantically asked. "I didn't see him come out of the building!" Ari stated, pointing to the rubble. Zephire's face went dark. Zephire frantically searched the rubble. "Bonnie! Where are you!?" As he moved more rubble, he soon saw the purple bunny, buried under a piece of rubble, almost motionless. "Bonnie!" Zephire, Emma, and everyone else rushed over to Bonnie. "Bonnie! Are you okay?" Bonnie didn't say anything, for his voice box was damaged completely. The bunny's face was almost ripped or burnt off, his legs badly dented, and his right hand missing. As Bonnie twitched and sparked, he managed to sqeauk out a few words. "Z-Zephire... I'm... sooorrryyyy..." Bonnie's eyes went dark. Zephire, eyes becoming watery, looked at his fallen friend, motionless and possibly dead. "No... Bonnie, please don't!" Zephire tried to switch Bonnie back on, but it was futile. Then, Zephire's face went completely dark. "Dashing..." Zephire began. Everyone who was a guest gasped. "Dashing?" said one patron. "He's here?" said another. Soon, with a loud, evil laugh, appearing on top of the rubble pile, unscathed, Dashing revealed himself. "Yes! It was me! I'm here to rid of these evil animatronics, saving you from their trickery!" Dashing's words stirred up worry and fear. "Now that one is down, I have three more to go before you are safe!" Zephire turned towards the evil businessman. "You...!" Zephire growled, standing up, the sunlight dimming a bit, "...you caused these harmless animatronics much pain!" Dashing laughed. "Harmless? They bit a person, let five kids get kidnapped, and almost killed night guards! Harmless? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Zephire's brown eyes seem to turn fiery red. "You will pay for your treachery!" Zephire dashed after Dashing. "Stop him!" Dashing commanded the robots. Tanten and Griff took down the cat animatronic with pieces of rubble, and Emma and Ari eliminating the duck animatronic, both which exploded, but the others had protected themselves from the blast. Dashing's confidence wanned. "Stop them now!" Dashing yelled, his henchmen attacking. Tanten and Ari took down Larry with three hits, Emma and Jake slammed Nick into the ground, and Griff dealt with Robert. Zephire managed to reach Dashing, jumping and preparing to strike. But Dashing pulled a fast one, grabbing his pocket knife from his pants pocket, and stabbing Zephire in the chest.

"ZEPHIRE!" the Fazbear Gang and his friends yelled. Zephire's eyes rolled upward as Zephire fell limply to the ground. Zephire didn't move. He laid there, motionless. Dashing let out an evil laugh. "This is what you get!" Dashing yelled in triumph. He took out a grenade from his other pocket, pulled the string, threw the grenade, and let it go off. The explosion would have harmed the guests, if Goldie hadn't blocked the grenade. "Goldie! Don't do it!" Chica and Freddy shouted as the Golden Freddy leapt into the air with all his might. "Goodbye, everyone!" Goldie said tearfully, before he disappeared in the explosion. Everyone stared shellshocked as Goldie's burnt head fell to the ground, the endoskeleton falling to the ground as well, sizzling with burnt metal. "No..." Emma whispered. Tanten, Ari, Emma, and Jake had tears forming in their eyes, Griff sobbing over Zephire's "dead" body, and the two active animatronics looking at Goldie's head, saddened by another loss.

"Now, admit defeat, Fazbear Gang! Or else, I will-!" Dashing was about to toss another grenade when he was whacked cleanly on the side of the head with something metal. The others couldn't believe their eyes! Standing there, with a pole in hand, with a familiar bunny standing next to him, was Zephire and Bonnie. "Dashing! You are the lowest of scum I have ever seen!" Zephire whacked him again when Dashing began to come to his senses. He was about to whack him a third time when he was stopped by Bonnie, still damaged badly. "Don-don-don't try it, Z-Z-Z-Z-Zeph-ph-phire." Bonnie glitched, his endoskeleton face sparking. The crowd had cheered as Zephire and Bonnie had stopped the insane Dashing from doing anything more dangerous.

As Zephire and Bonnie staggered, making their way down from the rubble, the others came over to them. "Oh my goodness! You're alive, Zephire!" Ari said, tears in her eyes. "We almost thought you wouldn't make it!" Emma cried. "How did you even get up? You were stabbed!" Tanten asked in bewilderment. "Actually, Dashing's aim was way off! He stabbed air, but managed to cut my arm a bit." Zephire pointed to the wound visible on his upper right arm, red with blood. "Man, Freddy's is gone, we have no money..." Griff pouted in disappointment. Zephire's smile didn't fade. "We still have it." Zephire said, holding up a big jar containing money in it, "I grabbed it before the animatronic exploded." The group cheered, but then silenced when seeing that Goldie was still gone. "A-aye, he was a br-br-brave lad, he-he-he-he was." Foxy managed to say, body twitching from the damage. Then Jake and Zephire looked at the endoskeleton. They found, to their surprise, that the computer wasn't completely fried. "The data that contains his memories is partially destroyed, mainly due to the grenade blast, but he still has basic memories." The group became more happier at this discovery.

"So what do we do about Freddy's?" Chica asked, pointing to the rubble. "Oh, yeah..." Freddy said disgruntledly. Zephire thought this over, before coming up with an idea. "I know what we can do! Since we have over $70,000,000 worth from the fundraiser, we can rebuild Freddy's, but with more modern touches, maybe even get these guys new suits and endoskeletons!" The group agreed to that idea. "It'll be five to seven months before the building will be complete. What do we do with these guys?" Tanten pointed to the animatronics. "We'll keep them somewhere, maybe near my apartment, so that we can transfer their data from the original endoskeletons to their newer ones when they're complete!" Zephire added. The group agreed to the idea. "Then, let's get to i-i-i-i-it!" Bonnie said with energy. The crowd cheered at the idea as well!

_**Author's Note: Oh, boy. This story took up almost six pages! Well, more like five. But anyways, yeah, like the original series, the restaurant will be revamped, the animatronics will be remodeled, Max will be made, and more! Also, a sneak peak of the first night in the series! Well, more of a hint. It will detail a story pertaining to a mysterious man kidnapping four kids, and the group trying to track down the culprit! Anyways, stay tuned for the epilogue!**_


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Six Months of Freddy's**

_NOTE: This chapter is in sections. Each section reveals what happens during the certain period of time it describes! Continue forth!_

One Month Later...

A month after the incident, Zephire and his friends managed to cash in the money to rebuild a new Freddy Fazbear's in the same location. They also provided the blueprints they had also drawn up during their planning sessions. "We'll have the basics: the Dining Area, the Kitchen, the Office, the Show Stage, Pirate's Cove, Backstage, Restrooms, and both West and East Hallways!" Zephire had begun. Emma added at bit to the plan. "You know, let's alter the plans a bit: Instead of being called the Backstage, let's call it the Parts and Service Area!" Everyone agreed to that idea. "Maybe we should have a Game Area with arcade machines and basic games, maybe two Party Rooms, a Play Place maybe?" Tanten added. Ari said it was a nice touch for the kids. "In fact, the Play Place should be called the Junior Area!" Again, everyone was pleased with that idea.

During the first month of construction, the progession was smooth. Only a day of rain had happened. By the end of the month, the main frame of the building was complete. "It looks like it's coming along rather well!" Zephire complimented to the foreman. "Yep, ain't too fragile, ain't liable of collapse. She's pretty strong!" the foreman replied.

Zephire, Griff, and Jake had gone to Fazbear Entertainment to order new development of new endoskeletons, since the current ones lost all the spare parts in the chaos. "We need them to be the size of an average man's height. We'll have new suits made by a special company." Fazbear Entertainment accepted the request, stating the endoskeletons would be done in three months time. Meanwhile, Ari and Emma were handling the costume order. "Yes, ma'am," Emma said to a woman receptionist over the phone, "We have sent sketches of the new suits. One is a purple bunny suit, one a yellow chicken suit (which should be female), a brown bear costume, a red fox costume, and a special blue costume. Yes, three months will be fine. They'll be done at the same time as the endoskeletons. Thank you!"

The animatronics, during the time of the production of the new suits, endoskeletons, and the construction of the new building, were staying in an empty apartment. They mainly stayed powered off to conserve what little power they had. They'd sometimes converse with Zephire or his friends when they visited. Bonnie had problems responding, so he mainly had to rely on beeping and Freddy translating. Chica spoke very little, since she had the lowest power level. Foxy had enough power to stay on longer than the others. Freddy had a fair amount of power as well, but was more conservative of it. _I can't wait to see us in a new form! The waiting's killing me!_ Bonnie thought as he powered off for the day.

Two-Three Months Later (total months passed since event!)...

Two months had passed since the incident with Dashing. Dashing had been prosecuted, convicted, and imprisoned for twenty years for his crimes. "That'll teach him." Tanten said over the news of the imprisonment. The group had agreed; the man had tried, by means that were all corrupt, to take the restaurant since 1992, five years after the Bite. Putting it aside, they returned to check on the construction progress. Zephire, Tanten, and Griff helped with the construction of the new building; Emma and Ari kept track of the costumes; Jake helped with the endoskeleton production.

Another month passed, and progress was coming along nicely for most. The endoskeletons had been outfitted with night-vision eyes, multi-jointed fingers, and more advanced technologies. "How about outfitting them with the facial recognition software?" an employee had suggested. Jake disagreed. "Too risky. I've seen the technology in action, it's very buggy. Better leave it out for the time being." The costumes, the main costumes, were completed. Emma and Ari went to the company to see the new suits. "These are the new suits!" a woman guided the two teens to the factory area, where they showed the five new suits. "They look very... adorable! They seem like they wouldn't have any scary parts. The eyelids are a good touch. Size is the right height and width." they both reviewed. The woman cleared her throat to get the teens' attention. "We also received sketches for the costumes having... clothes, correct?" she said in a curious tone. "Yes, ma'am. They need to fit with their respective suits with ease." Ari said with confidence. After inspecting the costumes one more time, the two girls left to check up on construction.

Construction on the building had a dash of rotten luck. Some materials were either destroyed, mixed up, or were missing. Three workmen caught a bug and had to call in sick. To top it off, a three-day rainstorm made it difficult to work. But confidence was still high. Zephire and Griff helped get the material problem solved, while Tanten did extra work to speed up the lost production time. By the end of the first three months, the whole building had the exterior, frame, and barebone interior completed. All that was left was to finish the interior, add lighting, electricity, plumbing, heat, AC, and other furnishings.

Four to Five Months Later...

The months had flown by quickly. After another month had passed (making four months passed), the endoskeletons and costumes had been finished. Jake was skilled in dealing with robotics and computers, so transferring the animatronics data to the new endoskeletons wouldn't be too hard. Chica, Freddy, and Foxy's data was easily transferred since they weren't too damaged. Bonnie's was a little difficult due to the faulting wiring, but Jake managed to transfer the data without losing all of it. Goldie's data was the most tiring. It took Jake three hours to finally get the data transferred. Some of it was corrupt, so the corrupted parts were deleted to keep the animatronic from malfunctioning.

When the four main animatronics were booted up, they got used to their new suits. "Wonderful, I look so... feminine!" Chica said with a cheer, her voice sounding like a female, static-less voice. Bonnie was amazed greatly. "These new outfits are really stylish!" Freddy commented, looking at himself in the mirror. "Arr! These suits be the jewel of our very bein's!" Foxy said with a hearty laugh, "But why does me suit have two hands instead of one?" Zephire was a little nervous about that question. "Well, your hook is still in good condition, but it's a bit of a hazard, so we given you two hands to fully hug kids without trying to pierce them! We'll have your hook on display in the new Cove." Foxy gave a hearty "Arr!" to signify his agreement on the idea.

The animatronics' suits looked the same without the extra clothing. Bonnie's clothing included a deep blue hoodie, tan shorts, and a bandana to wear around his neck. Chica wore a pink tee with the words "Let's Party" printed in purple on it, jean shorts, and a pink bracelet. Freddy wore a black top hat with a blue stripe, a black tuxedo with a blue bowtie, and black slacks. Foxy had a black-red pirate coat, a pirate hat, brown pants, and a foam cutlass. The animatronics also realized that the suits had tails. "Gives your suits a life-like appearance." Jake stated. The animatronics liked the new suits.

The interior of the restaurant had been completed within the next month. The building was spectacular! The entrance had a Lobby for customers to wait. The Dining Area contained booths, small four-person tables, and an old-fashioned counter. There was an area for a dance floor near the Show Stage, which had blue curtains, colored lighting, stereo speakers, and a mini-Crow's Nest on the right side of the stage. Pirate's Cove had a small pirate ship playground, a tropical environment, a treasure chest, a small area for pirate tales, and a sandbox area for treasure hunts. The Game Area had arcade machines like Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Dig-Dug, and Galaga. There was also Ball Toss, Basketball Hoops, Duck Fishing, and a Spin the Wheel. The Kitchen contained modren ovens, stoves, fridges, and a modern style. There was a buffet table for buffets near the Kitchen Ordering Counter. The Parts and Service contained spare clothing, props, and spare parts. It even had a light! The Office had a tablet, computer with Windows 8 installed, and an organized look. The Junior Area contained two small slides, a play fort, a ball pit, and a small trampoline area. The Party Rooms, A and B, both contained balloons, two tables with benches, prop presents, and birthday decorations. "It's amazing!" Zephire choked out, amazed at the sight.

Six Months Later (Present)...

"Don't forget, guys!" Zephire began to remind the group, "Opening day is today, so be prepared!" Zephire had asked about who would be the manager of the restaurant. George applied and got the job. Zephire, along with George and his friends, managed to sort out the jobs. Tanten and Griff would take jobs as the day security guards, Emma and Ari became waitresses and party managers, Zephire was a waiter and party manager, and Jake was repairs. The original cooks were brought on for opening day, then they would retire afterwards. Zephire and George had been calling for applications for jobs after opening day, getting twelve applicants in the first four hours. They were interviewed and assigned different jobs depending on their talents.

The animatronics were taught different songs, since the old ones were greatly outdated. "It's a new style. When you revamp something, you have to have something new added to it. So we have selected some songs that are good for all ages. Some will have karaoke." Jake said to the animatronics. The four shot confused looks. "Karaoke is when someone sings to a song by lyrics or memory." he added. Their faces soon shifted to understanding. "Also, we made some new modifications to your items, Fazbear Band!" Jake opened a wooden trunk, pulling out a guitar case, a microphone, and a cupcake. He gave the guitar case to Bonnie. "This holds your new guitar, Bon. Open it up!" Bonnie opened the guitar case, revealing a guitar similar to his old one, but colored blue and his name embedded on the body. "Rad!" Bonnie complimented. Jake gave Chica the cupcake. Like her old one, it was pink, with eyes, but its appearance was much cuter. "Cute!" Chica said with a squeal. Freddy's new microphone's head was more square than round, with a silver, sleek grip. "Nice!" he said with amusement. Bonnie soon noticed a drum set sitting on the Show Stage. "What's with the drum set?" he asked with growing wonder. "It's for the new animatronic." Jake replied. "New animatronic?" Chica blurted out. "Yes. We made a new endoskeleton and costume for Goldie, who's now by a different name. He also had a slight personality change. He manages the Game Area, sometimes coming on to perform the drums!" The animatronics show looks of amazement.

Meanwhile, Zephire was busy with Tanten and Griff, helping them get used to the security measures. "We've changed the office standards. The doors and their lights can be activated from the remote on the desk. The tablet's camera layout has changed... slightly. Also, in case of rogue programming, we've managed to leave some spare heads without the parts to hide your face from the rogue animatronics, but that won't happen since they have no 'night-mode' anymore. But we can't be too sure. So stay alert!" The two guys nodded in unison, grasping the concept. "Also, we have these alert buttons for fire, tornado, intruder, and toxicity. When any of these happen, you press the buttons to activate the alarms. These-" Zephire pointed to a box with walkie-talkies and an intercom mic, "-are for contacting each other. The intercom systems for calling other employees to a certain area. Got all of that?" Again, the two guys shook their heads in understanding. "Okay! I best be getting to the enterance!"

At 10:00 PM, the restaurant opened for business. Families and people streamed into the restaurant with anticipation. The smell of fresh baked pizza cooking and being served filled the air. Radio music played when shows weren't playing. This allowed George to show the press the new building. "As you can see, on the Show Stage is the three main animatronics: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken. Shall we head to Pirate's Cove?" George had lead the press to the Pirate's Cove area. "In here is the improved Foxy the Fox Pirate. Don't worry! We made his teeth less sharp and removed his hook. We're making cleanliness, safety, and health our high priorities." The press eagerly talked. "In the Game Area, we have a new animatronic. His data was from the aged Golden Freddy suit. We managed to transfer the undamaged parts into the new body and gave him a new name. We're presenting him after the first show in three minutes."

The first show started at 10:30, which was two minutes away now. "Hurry up and get into places, guys! Curtain's going up in two!" Zephire whispered to the three animatronics. They got into position and got ready to perform. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages!" George announced via microphone, "Welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! We have the Fazbear Band ready to perform in just a moment. We want you to know that we thank you for helping with providing the funds to keep the place going. It holds a special place in the restaurant's and every man's heart. So, without further ado, here's the Fazbear Band performing 'Celebration'!" The customers cheered with excitement. The curtains drew back and the animatronics started off. "Hey, everybody! My name's Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy said happily. "I'm Bonnie the Bunny! Let's rock and roll!" Bonnie said with vigor, which was unusual for him. "I'm Chica the Chicken! Let's party!" Chica replied with excitement. "Let's get this show on the road! Ah, one! Two! Ah, one, two, three, four!" The band began playing the specificed song, with many customers beginning to dance along. "Hit the dance floor, folks! There's room!" George said.

After the first song was over, the band placed down their instruments, except for Freddy. "All right, boys and girls! We have a long-lost friend who's making a spectacular return to show biz! Everyone say hi to...!" Freddy pointed towards the curtained Pirate's Cove, "Foxy the Fox Pirate!" The curtains parted to reveal the new Foxy. "Ar! Avast, mateys!" Foxy said, sprinting towards the Show Stage. Many children flocked towards the stage. "Ahoy there! I be Cap'n Foxy! I've been lost in stormy seas ever since '87. But now, I land back to shore to visit me new mateys!" Foxy vigoriously said. "Whoa there, Foxy." Bonnie calmly stated, waving a finger in a "tsk, tsk" manner, "Don't get too over your head. You need the energy for our next number!" Foxy shook his head. "Ar! Ye be right, First Mate Bon! We be right back, mateys!" Foxy said, waving as the curtains drew over the stage. Some pirate music played as the audience waited for the next song. In the Backstage Area, Zephire and Jake were busy trying to get the three animatronics in their pirate attire. "Oof!" Zephire stumbled as he struggled to grabbed a pirate hat for Freddy. He grabbed his walkie-talkie from his belt and called for Emma and Ari. No sooner had he done that, the girls were at the Backstage, helping with the costumes. Once they finished, everyone scrambled back into place.

The curtains soon went up and the band began to play "You Are a Pirate". Foxy took his foam sword and pretended to be attacking swashbucklers as he danced. Freddy had a prop accordion to pretend to play to make it look like he was actually playing the instrument. After the song was done, Foxy took a bow and stepped back to allow Freddy to speak. "Thanks a million, Foxy! Now, we have a new friend that will join our crew today! He manages the Game Area, but has a nice beat in drumming! So please welcome...!" Freddy pointed to where the Game Area was, "the fun-loving Max!" Soon, a blue dog animatronic, wearing a green tee-shirt, brown shorts, a wagging tail, and had a nice blue hairdo (which was mainly a few spikes of hair) came running out of the Game Area and towards the Show Stage, shaking hands with children. "Hello, everyone! My name's Max the Dog, and I want to let you know, I'm all about having fun with people! Me and my new friends will play a group song for you in five minutes!" As soon as Max finished, the curtains came down again, allowing the others to get the band changed into normal attire.

The curtains went up and the band got to playing "Good Time" by Owl City. The crowd danced to the music, a few people singing along to the music. The people were having so much fun, the staff (Zephire and his friends) began to sing-along as well. Soon, the band gave their bows, receiving applause and cheers from the customers. "Okay, everyone! We're going to take a break for an hour. We'll start up the next show soon! For now, enjoy the pizza, check out Pirate's Cove, or play games in the Game Area! Have fun, everyone!"

At 8:00 PM, all of the customers had left for the night. Freddy Fazbear's was preparing to close down for the night. As Zephire was cleaning off tables, Bonnie approached him from behind. "Hey, Zephire. Me and Foxy had a small question." he asked quietly. "Sure, Bon! Ask away!" Zephire replied. "Who's going to stay and be the night guard tonight?" Zephire was silent. _Shoot! I completely forgot about the night guard!_ Zephire thought in a "I knew I forgot something" tone. "Well, I didn't think about it, but Tanten said he was going to. So Tanten's going to stay until 2 AM. He's got to go home by then. But don't worry. We'll have the job situation figured out!" Zephire replied.

Soon, Zephire turned off the lights except for the Show Stage and Pirate's Cove lights, headed out the door, closed the door, and proceed to his car to drive home. _Man,_ Zephire began thinking to himself as he drove on the quiet streets, _what a day! I feel like another adventure might come up soon. Might be because I'm tired. But I feel content about seeing the Fazbear Gang happy to stay and perform for people once more._ As Zephire continued driving, he smiled to himself. "I can't wait for more adventures!" he said. And soon, Zephire drove off into the night.

_**Author's Note: Gosh! This was in the works for a while. Hey, everyone! I have a few things to talk about so far. One thing is that, at the beginning of this prologue, I mentioned that Max wouldn't be coming back in this story, but in a later night. Well, I lied about that. Another thing I want to mention is the people who have been following me on this story for over two months! I appreciated all the support! And finally, Night One will be set two weeks after the prologue's ending. All I can say is that it will involve a mystery of three kidnapped children and manual sabatoge. Whodunit? Find out next time! For now, I'm signing out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF, FNAF 2, or FNAF 3. All original characters and story elements are my ideas. The rest belong to Scott Cawthon.**_


End file.
